A Young Assassin
by Raven6224
Summary: When Natasha Romanoff discovers she's pregnant she uses a lengthy mission to cover it up and gives the baby to an orphanage so the child can live a normal life. The Red Room adopts Vanya Romanova pressing her through torturous training. Now Vanya's the Black Mamba of HYDRA. When she discovers S.H.I.E.L.D. will she continue on a path of destruction or will she change her alliances?
1. Black Mamba

_Chapter One: Black Mamba_

_**Here's a brand new story that has more to do with Natasha Romanoff, everyone favorite kick ass female Avenger. I got this idea from reading all the different fanfiction's and only finding about ten with Natasha having a kid, and most of those are her's and Clint's so here's something new. I hope you enjoy this new series and leave me comments on whether or not I should continue this story. Your responses will decide the stories fate!**_

* * *

**_17 Years Prior:_**

_Natasha Romanoff was about to be sent on a year and a half long mission that's far enough away from S.H.I.E.L.D. that she can get this over with. She hasn't told anyone, not a single soul. She could already hear Fury's response if he ever found out. "Agent Romanoff we cannot deal with this, especially not now!" No, no she didn't want to abort this baby but she knew she couldn't raise it so she make a plan of what she was going to do. She would give birth to the child and put it in a local orphanage, she'll do it anonymously, under an alias._

_That is exactly what she did, as soon as she was able to leave the hospital that is the first place she went. She wore a blond wig and sapphire blue contacts and brought the baby in. She turns and just walks away, never looking back at the child she left. That wasn't the end of it. Not even a week later a man and a dirty blond haired woman enter the orphanage and adopt the child, keeping the name Natasha gave her. It wasn't the happy ending one would expect, no the child would face a world of pain, she would learn to be an assassin just like her birth mother once was._

* * *

_**Present Day:**_

"It's time..." the man says from behind the bulky computer desk that's scattered with stray papers. His voice is deep and raspy and even without seeing his face I know that he's the leader of HYDRA. "Here's the files Black Mamba, you have half and hour to review them before we send you out," he says, getting up and turning to face me, a manila folder in hand, "this, as you know, is your first mission and your success on this one will determine whether or not you are allowed on any more missions."

"Understood Sir" I respond in a firm and obedient tone. This is my only chance to have the slight thrill of freedom even if it means assassinating people. The man hands me the files and then two armed guards in black HYDRA uniforms enter the room and escort me back. The door clicks loudly behind me as I climb onto the bed, opening the file. All the documents were written in a different language, for sure not English.

It's in Russian, my first language, it makes sense seeing as I currently live in Russia. I haven't ever left this facility but I know where I live. The leader of the Red Room and confirmed by HYDRA said that I was adopted from an orphanage in the United States but whoever my birth mother was, clearly did not want me but I am not bitter or resentful about it. This base is placed in Volgograd or as it was once known, Stalingrad. I examine the document in my hand, reading over the Russian like it was written in English.

Автомобиль будет ждать вас, когда Серж сопровождает вас. Он будет в машине с вами, как вашей безопасности. Они будут принимать вас из Волгограда в Мурманск, где есть номер в отеле ждет вас. Дождитесь дальнейших направлений оттуда. (_A car will be waiting for you when Serge escorts you out. He will be in the car with you as your security. They will take you from Volgograd to Murmansk where there is a hotel room waiting for you. Wait for further directions from there._)

So I simply waited for the man to arrive. Sergei, one of HYDRA's highly skilled and trusted members came to retrieve me. He took me by my forearm, black finger less gloves over them, hiding a scar that is said to be there. He pulls me through the compound at his side. Sergei was a relatively young man, in his early thirties with short blond hair and dark blue eyes that were cold and sharp, trained to see any and everything. I'm sure my eyes were similar to his in stature, I was trained for a similar purpose but I was still trained to be much more dangerous.

He and I both know that I can easily incapacitate him at any moment of my choosing but I won't. He knows that I won't. Even if I do fight back and escape this place, where would I go? I have no home, HYDRA is the closest thing I've got to one and I'll be damned if I'm gonna give it all up to play the hero. At least with these missions I'll be able to walk free as long as I am with HYDRA.

I know they aren't the good guys but even the people who claim to be good always have an ulterior motive. At least with the bad guys they are straight with you. They don't sugarcoat all the bullshit that the 'hero's' do, they tell you flat out. Sergei pulls me through sliding glass doors and that's when I see the sleek black car waiting for me. We descend a large set of stone stairs, our feet clapping against it.

Sergei pushes me inside and sits next to me, the door lock as the drive steps on the gas. In no time we are speeding down the road, on route to Murmansk. The drive is long and irritating but before I know it we approach the hotel I'm going to be residing in for the duration of this assignment. Sergei steps out from the vehicle, standing aside, allowing me to exit. As soon as I'm out he gets back in and I step into the lobby of the building.

Behind the counter a young woman about twenty with neat, tied back blonde hair is behind it. She hands a key to an elderly lady who thanks her and slowly makes her way to the elevator.

"Здравствуйте мэм, как я могу помочь вам? (_Hello ma'am, how can I help you_)" the woman asks me. Although the leader of HYDRA never told me the name I was supposed to use as my alias, I've heard it so much that I already know it.

"Сария Портнов Я здесь, чтобы проверить дюйм (_Sariya Portnov I'm here to check in_)" I reply.

The woman types the name into the computer and quickly find the name. She hand me the key and tells me to enjoy my stay and I escape, making my way through the crowds of people and pull myself inside the elevator. The elevator dings as it comes to a stop and I exit it, walking swiftly through the hallway until I reach the room I'm assigned to. The room is pitch black when I enter but after of few moments of running my hand against the bare wall, I finally find the light switch. The room fills with color.

The walls are bright lemon yellow, the borders, doors, and window sills are all white. The bed is yellow with white spirals decorating it filling the room with a nice comforting feeling. I swiftly shut the door behind me, locking all three locks and soon make my way to the windows, closing the yellow curtains. The room is almost like a studio apartment, while I stand by the bed, I can see the kitchen to my right and the bathroom door is behind me, right beside the door to the hotel room. A closet door is to my left and I open it, seeing all the clothes that I must wear to keep my cover.

Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I notice it. On the kitchen table in the center is a piece of computer paper folded approximately three times over or possibly more. I approach the kitchen and curl my fingers around the note. It too is written in Russian.

Человек, которого вы ищете, Михаил Казаков. Сначала вам нужно найти и обезвредить его. В настоящее время он работает над типа сыворотки, которая позволит пользователю вернуть мертвых .. Как только вы приобрели сыворотку, убить Михаила и сесть на поезд обратно в Волгоград. В то время как на поезде, свяжитесь со мной с помощью безвестно телефон Я предоставленную 222-444. Я пошлю Сергея получить вас на вокзале здесь. Я ожидаю услышать от вас в ближайшее время (_The man you are looking for is Mikhail Kazakov. First you will need to locate and disarm him. He is currently working on a type of serum that will enable the user to bring back the dead.. As soon as you have acquired the serum, kill Mikhail and take the train back to Volgograd. While on the train, contact me using the untraceable phone I've provided 222-444. I will send Sergei to retrieve you at the train station here. I expect to hear from you soon_)

I look down at the note and grin slightly. I'm about to do what I've been trained to do and I can't be more excited for once I'm going to be Sariya Portnov instead of Vanya Romanova or, in the United States, Romanoff, or the Black Mamba, and I love it.


	2. Sariya Portnov

_Chapter Two: Sariya Portnov_

**_Okay, so last time on this new story we were introduced to Vanya Romanova/Romanoff AKA the Black Mamba. The long since given up daughter of Natasha Romanoff, the kick ass member of the Avengers. She apparently was adopted by HYDRA as she told us but now she's on a mission and like her mom would if she was on a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. she's going to finish it._**

* * *

Maybe this was a bad idea. When I entered the hotel I had a hood up over my head and now, since I'm going to be undercover I had to do something drastic and well, lets just say that it does not look all that good. I used temporary pure-diamond blonde hair dye and turned my hair light blonde. I also put in a pair of blue contacts in to hide my natural eye color. My hair is long, it falls around my waist in what used to be dark auburn curls but is now blonde curled mess.

At least it will rinse out in twenty-eight or less. I shake it off and enter the living quarters, making a beeline for the closet where I pull out a little yellow summer dress with white polka-dots flaked across it. I sigh, slightly annoyed and slip into the dress and the white high heels that came with it. Last night I burned the note without setting off the fire alarms. Being the trained spy that I am I can remember all the information according to the exact details.

As soon as I'm dressed to specific specifications I leave the room and take the elevator downstairs. The hallway is bustling with activity. People are drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Others just played the casino games and didn't even glance my way as I pass them. Every ping and clatter of coins catches a slight percent of my attention but after I register what I heard all my focus goes back to the mission at hand. The sun has just gone down and Mikhail Kazakov is a registered guest in this hotel.

I have the phone in the front pocket in this dress so I will have easy access to escaping. Then I see him. dark brown hair hangs in his face, green eyes round like an orb. He stands in the center of the room, underneath a large expensive glass chandelier. Clearly this man isn't from Russia seeing as how he looks around frantically.

"Excuse me," he says, stopping just in front of me. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do." I slip into a well mannered and really soft spoken lady which fits well with this dress.

"Oh thank goodness, I need help finding my room and well, seeing as I don't speak Russian it's pretty—"

"Difficult..." we both say in unison. I give a light girly laugh, close my eyes, and laugh into my hand which I placed over my mouth.

"Here, let me help you then," I lace my hand with his and lead him towards the counter where the lady from earlier waits. She's standing up straight and perky, eyes just sparkling with glee.

"Здравствуйте, это господа здесь, является Михаил Казаков, и он, похоже, забыл, как добраться до своей комнаты, вы думаете, вы можете сказать мне, чтобы я мог перевести его на нем? Он только говорит на английском языке. (_Hello, this gentlemen here, is Mikhail Kazakov and he seems to have forgotten how to get to his room, do you think you can tell me so I can translate it to him? He only speaks English._)" I ask.

"Хорошо, поезжайте на лифте на седьмой этаж и поверните направо, он в первую дверь справа. (_Alright, take the elevator up to the seventh floor and take a right, he's the first door on the right._)"

I thank the women and lead Mikhail to the elevator. I press the button to the seventh floor and lean back against the metal railings.

"So where are you from?" I ask, decided to have some small talk before I take him out. Might as well, can't do no harm.

"My parents were born here in Russia but I was born in the United States so I never learned Russian. What about you?"

"Me?" I laugh lightly. "I was born here, I leaned to speak Russian first then English. My parents were very poor and me and my sister never had too much stuff but we had the essentials." Lie.

The elevator dings and we step out into the hallway. I pull him to the right and I stop at the door that's supposed to be his room.

"This is my room?" he asks, looking at me.

"It should be, that's what the lady downstairs told me." I shrug my shoulders, frowning innocently. He pulls out a card and swipes in on the doors lock and surprise surprise, it opens.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I never introduced myself, I'm Mikhail" he holds out a hand. Luckily for me I'm wearing white leather gloves that match my dress so now I can't get my DNA on his hands. I take his and shake it.

"Sariya Portnov."

"Pretty name, would you like to come inside?" he asks, holding the door open for me. I nod gracefully and enter the very expensive hotel room. I look around at all the flowers, red and blue, and many other shades. This room is beige unlike my lemon room and the mattress is a darker brown and folded over slightly at the top it is white.

"This is a beautiful hotel room, it must have cost a fortune." I take a seat at the kitchen table and wait as he approaches, sitting across from me.

"So Mikhail, what are you doing all the way out here in Russia?" I ask, leaning on the table ever so slightly.

"I have a scientific presentation in a few days, then I'm heading back home."

"Oh!" I say, gasping, falsely of course, "so you're a scientist? Are you working on anything cool?"

He bites the bottom of his lips, clearly struggling with what he can and cannot say. Finally he sighs, eyes close for a moment before opening them back to look at me.

"Okay, if I show you, promise you won't tell anyone about it?" he asks, eyes pleading me.

"I promise."

He nods and gets up, I follow behind him. The semi-auto pistol 9mm is digging into my back. I have a silencer on it so I'll have enough time to scale the window using the rope that the leader of HYDRA provided for me. He opens a dresser drawer and pulls out a neon green vile that seems to illuminate a green glow.

"Wow, that looks amazing, what is that stuff?"

"It's a liquid compound I invented, when injected into a human, or animal, it will allow dead, humans or animals to be revived."

"Are there any side effects?" I ask, knowing that the HYDRA leader would probably like to know.

"No, none that I have come into contact with."

"That's amazing" I say, then I spring into action.

I whip forward, slamming my foot into my right leg. he goes down, his leg crunches in a loud, crack! I know I broke the bone in his leg but I don't care, I feel nothing.

"Aah!" he screams. I cover his mouth with my covered hands until his screaming subsides. The blood just pools out of his leg. It swirls around his in a red circular puddle. I catch the vile before it hits the ground. I examine it and then release my grip on Mikhail's mouth.

I step back and reach up the back of the dress, and pull out the gun and the silencer attached. He looks at me in horror as I aim the gun at him.

"Y-you wouldn't?" he says, more to assure himself than to question me.

I smile sadly, "Oh, I would."

I step forward and place the gun at his forehead.

"P-please d-don't, I-I—" he has tears in his eyes and his body is trembling. I keep my mouth in a firm line. _I won't be weak._

_BAM!_

I pulled the trigger.


	3. London, The City of Dreams

_Chapter Three: London, The City of Dreams_

**_Last time Vanya went undercover as Sariya Portnov and went to find and kill a young man named Mikhail Kazakov. She retrieved a green serum that is said to allow the user to come back from the dead. Now S.H.I.L.E.D. will certainly going to be and her and HYDRA's tail so what better thing to do than to relocate to a new country? Comment and follow the story, now read on!_**

* * *

_Nick Fury enters the hotel, Clint Barton to his left and Natasha Romanoff to his right. She was dressed in concealing clothes, it would be bad if anyone recognized her. They took the elevator up to the seventh floor and when they reached it they all start towards the room where the mysterious murder occurred. Clint silently wonders to himself why they should give a damn about some random murder in Russia since Fury hadn't disclosed the identity of this individual. Natasha, on the other hand, was anxious._

_It's not visible on the outside but inside all she wants is to get in and get out as soon as possible. Being back in Russia only reminds her of the life she wants to forget. The Red Room where she trained to be a monster, a human killing machine. The trio enter the room and Clint holds out a badge and all eyes shift to him._

_"I'm Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, with the permission of Russian government you all must leave and allow us to investigate."_

_Natasha translates and all the police officers and just curious hotel guests flee the hotel room and Natasha closes the door, locking it behind her. Fury squats down to examine the man lying dead on the floor, a bullet hole in the center of his head. Natasha and Clint approach Fury._

_"Who is he?" Natasha asks._

_"This," Fury says, maneuvering to the dead man, "was Mikhail Kazakov, a well know American scientist who just completed a serum that enables the person using the potion to bring back the dead."  
_

_"Do we know who killed him?" It was Clint._

_"A young woman, we don't know her exact age but she couldn't be older that twenty. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She can speak both Russian and English. She must be well trained in hand to hand combat because she split his femur in two pieces."_

_"Should we try and locate her sir?"  
_

_"No, keep an eye out for her though, we need to know what we're dealing with before we attempt to bring her in." With that Fury got up and fled the room leaving Natasha and Clint alone to look at the body._

* * *

_I can't believe I really just did that. _I sit alone in an empty room inside a HYDRA base in London, England, the place where Big Ben, the clock tower is. I've been here for almost a day after giving the vile to a man, the leader of HYDRA. He said I did well but I disagree. I didn't feel anything when I _shot _Mikhail but now I'm flooded with guilt and shame and so many other emotions but now I'm a full member of HYDRA-ish, I'm still under Red Rooms control.

The original leader was a man named Johann Schmidt, otherwise known as Red Skull but now someone new took over. A man named Ruark and he personally told me so. I look down at the manila file sitting in front of me on the nice cozy bed I was given. I peel the cover back and look down at my new identity. I'm no longer Sariya Portnov, or the horrible, heinous person I truly am, Vanya Romanova. Now I'm Charlize Bazile who grew up in London with a mother who writes columns for a local magazine.

I have to stay on the down low as S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on high alert for me. I can only imagine what they would do for me if they catch me, considering that I killed a man. They'll probably do the same thing to me, the leader of HYDRA, Ruark, told me all about how they are _'supposedly'_ wholesome and good organization but it's all a lie. It's built on false pretenses to give to give us, the guilty a feeling of hope and say that you can be free. Freedom doesn't come without a price, their price being that anyone who they find and catch has to bark like a dog and do whatever they say.

I will not give up this shitty life for one that could be much more torturous than the one I already live. Although the Red Room beat me down, and morphed me into this killing machine deep down I resent it. I don't want to be a monster, but what else am I? I have no friends or family and on top of it all, I took someones life. I am a monster, no matter how much it eats away at me.

Pushing the thoughts aside I attempt, once again, to focus on the paperwork in front of me. Deciding that I'd rather like to try my accents. I slip into the tongue with ease. I exit the room and approach a man in a black HYDRA uniform. He stare at me, with dark brown eyes that are set to kill if needed.

"Could you please tell me how my British accent sounds?" I ask, as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"It sounds excellent, liked you've lived here your whole life."

I smile and thank the man before casually strolling down the hallway only to stop when I see Sergei standing in front of a tall metal door with the radioactive substances insignia. There's a window about a head taller then Sergei and I watch, noticing the flicker or red and white colored lights. Sergei turns his head and looks at me as I approach him.

"Hello Charlize" he says, using my cover name. "What can I do for you?"

"What am I supposed to do here and how long do I have to stay under the radar?"

"Actually," he replies, voice trailing of, "you're going to be sent on another mission very soon."

"Really, what am I going to be doing especially with S.H.I.E.L.D. on my ass."

"Come with me _Black Mamba_ and I'll explain," a new voice interjects. I look up to see none other than Ruark standing at Sergei's side, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. He leads me away from the room with the burning red lights and into an empty conference room where we both took a seat, him sitting right before me.

"Sir," I say, is the most respecting voice I can manage. "It's an honor to see you once again."

"Now, now dear, I have a special mission for you. One that I normally wouldn't trust anyone else to do but seeing as how you've been personally trained by the Red Room and went through the Black Widow Program, _and _the Black Mamba Program, I can think of no one more capable than you to do this."

I don't know whether or not it's a good idea to accept this mission or not but I can't up and refuse it so I do what I have to. I nod. He smiles and leans close to me with a box of brown hair dye in tow along with a pair of dark blue contacts. I take the box and color contacts from him, leaning closer to hear what he has to say.

"I want you to..."

* * *

_**There it is, chapter three. Sorry, I just had to have a cliffhanger but this may be the only one because unlike "A Girl Named Panic" this series won't have nearly as many as that one did. **Also, I changed Vanya's code name to Black Mamba because it sounded better, so if anyone's wondering what happened that was it, it's now the Black Mamba._


	4. Bye Bye Clock Tower

_Chapter Four: Bye Bye Clock Tower_

**_Here's chapter four and if things weren't escalating enough for you before, they certainly will now. I really put some thought into this chapter and I'm gonna have something big happen that's gonna rattle and shake Vanya's world again. Please follow and review this story!_**

* * *

My feet slap the marble staircase as I go up flight after flight. I have about three daggers in each of my calve length coconut brown fabric boots with three straps with square buckles on each side they're on. My now temporarily dyed butterscotch brown hair falling down in luscious curls. I have my azure blue contacts in and I applied cherry red lip gloss to match most of the England women I've seen passing by on the streets. I have on a black and thin white striped shirt with a U shaped collar and a knee length gray denim jeans.

The hem of the shirt is but two centimeters below my finger tips, I know that because I'm fiddling with it. I have a Colt MEU(SOC) pistol tucked in the right side of the waistband of my jeans while in my left pocking I have enough C4 to blow up Big Ben, AKA the clock tower I'm currently shuffling through. I make it to a new floor which is a long narrow hallway, leading to only one place. Ruark got me an official pass to enter the clock tower but now I'm in a place that's restricted to everyone even with the shitty pass that I just threw away. I take a step forward and when I hear an alarm I silently curse myself, I've tripped an alarm, that means I'm gonna have to kill a lot of people.

As expected about twenty guards came running some behind and some just ahead, all holding me at gun point, shouting things in French, which I'm to lazy to translate. In the group before an older man steps forward, AK47 in hand. I raise my arms up, leaving the right one slightly lower, allowing me east access to the pistol waiting for me to curl my fingers around the cold metal butt of the gun.

"Halt, this part of the clock tower is off limits, come with me and I'll escort you back to where you are permitted to be"

"Thank you kind sir, I got lost, this place is a maze" I lie, using an excellent fake British accent, stepping forward. He puts me slightly behind him to his left and as soon as I saw my shot, I took it. Using my acrobatics that I was trained in the Red Room I push my self up over his shoulders as all the other guards fire, only at him due to my quick reflexes. I see the bullets as the blast into his body sending the blood splashing out of the wounds. I land in behind the now dead guard, this time more centered and use his body as a shield.

I reach around his big plump body and curl my fingers over the dead guards and start firing the AK47, hitting everyone. Blood pools over the marble floor, I jump, pulling the fat guy around with me and turn the ray of bullets at the guards who were behind me. The straying of bullets continue until everyone in the hallway lay dead on the floor, all except me. I slam the fat dead guard on the ground, ripping the automatic weapon from his cold dead fingers and tiptoe my way through the graveyard of corpses, being careful not to step in any blood. No DNA would trace on the AK47 since I'm wearing black leather gloves.

There in the center of the large square room is the legendary bell of Big Ben, it's a shame that I have to destroy it. Oh well, I'm Russian crying over destroyed monuments isn't my thing. I remember what Ruark said to me before I arrived here.

_I don't know whether or not it's a good idea to accept this mission or not but I can't up and refuse it so I do what I have to. I nod. He smiles and leans close to me with a box of brown hair dye in tow along with a pair of dark blue contacts. I take the box and color contacts from him, leaning closer to hear what he has to say._

_"I want you to take this," he hands me a bomb made purely of C4 and a remote detonator along with a pass to Big Ben, the clock tower, "and blow up that tower."_

_"Why? What will happen if I don't?" I reply._

_"Lets just say that if you don't the Red Room really wants you back. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir." I stand, taking all the weapons, and everything else provided, nodded goodbye, and exited the room. I don't want to do it but I have to, I have no choice._

With one deep breath I step forward, strapping the bomb to the steel wires holding the bell in places and swiftly attach it. I've got approximately three minutes to escape and detonate it before the rest of the guards are alerted and I don't want to kill anymore people, I can already feel the guilt settling in. Then I see it, a fire alarm! I can pull it and save all the remaining people so at least I won't have them hanging over my soul as well. One high kick shatters the glass around the red alarm.

I pull it and soon the halls are blaring with the continuous alarm and I run to the face of the clock, well the back side of it. Slowly I aim my left wrist to a nearby building and shoot a cable which wraps around another building and I jump forward, busting through the clocks face. With my right hand I press the red button when I see that the whole building had been evacuated. The force of the explosion blasts me forward and I go skidding across the jagged concrete roof of the building. I run, and don't look back because I'm sure a few people saw me swing across the rooftops.

Using my spy skills I manage to get back to the French base totally undetected, using underground tunnels and only moving at night but when I get back something doesn't feel right. I knock on the door but the heavy metal door creaks open. The hall is all but black with the one exception of one flickering light that could go out at anytime. HYDRA doesn't just leave a base alone like this unless something happened. On high alert, I creep through the pitch black hallways until I reach the room I was given.

I look through the closet and dresser drawers and eventually search under the pillows and find a folded up letter written on bent up notebook paper. I unfold the note and looks down, reading it without hesitation. The note is written in HYDRA codes but I read it as if it were in English.

_**Black Mamba,**_

_**Sorry to leave you alone like this but I had no other choice. S.H.I.E.L.D. had their agents nosing around and so Sergei, me, and the rest of the base crew had to flee through the underground tunnels. Although I cannot tell you where exactly I am here are your orders, there is a HYDRA base in the Alps of Germany that you should be safe in. After its discovery S.H.I.E.L.D. assumes that we never used it again but they were wrong. The base has been modified since its days in World War II and it's the ultimate base we have.**_

_**HYDRA HQ, the base in the Alps is used for files storage as we do not want S.H.I.E.L.D. peeking their noses around but DO NOT read and or look at any of the papers. When you get to the base you'll need to type in the pass code which is: JS-**__**VALKYRIE and you'll enter an open room with archways on each wall. Take the one on the left and you'll find yourself in the control room where an untraceable computer rests. Use that computer to contact me using tracing code: Z95KnTr5. We'll be in touch.**_

_** ~ R.S**_

I look up from the note and pack the few things I actually own and head through the halls nearing the basement that leads to the underground tunnels. The basement is dark and cold but when I reach the tunnel grates I suck it up. In German I say:

"Deutschland, ich komme (_Germany, here I come_)"


	5. HYDRA HQ

_Chapter Five: HYDRA HQ_

_**Hello everybody originally the next chapter would've been here but instead I decided to add another chapter between the original chapter four and five so here it is. Vanya, the Black Mamba, goes to HYDRA HQ in the Alps of Germany. Who knows what she might find? Leave me comments on what you like, don't like, and be sure to follow the story!**_

* * *

Rats scurry across the cement floor of the underground tunnels and the dank, mildew smell of water is burning my nose with its stench. It's been at least a day or two since I entered the tunnel but it's nearing its end. When I near a dead end I see an old rusting metal latter extending upwards so I begin climbing my way up until a cold gust of wind blows hair in my face. Sputtering, I pull the hair from my mouth a look around but instead of seeing a base or house it looks like rocks of a mountain. I crawl out of the tunnel which quickly shuts behind me, the cover blending in perfectly with the rocky foundation.

Cautiously I step forward and jump back when a metal keypad shoots up from the ground. I type in the pass code in and wait. Rumbling beneath my feet draws my gaze upwards and I watch as a darkened archway appears in the side of the mountain. I step forward and step through the archway which rumbles as it closes behind me. I step into the rooms center looking around at the wide open area, taking in all the advanced technology.

Remember the note word for word I take a left which leads me into a room with five long rectangular windows and on the left and right is a door. Ruark never told me where to go but I'm assuming the left as well. The room is pitch black but when I flip on the light I know I'm in the correct room when there, on a tabletop sits a single desktop which I sit down at and wait as it boots up. When it finally loads up it requests a tracing code. _Z95KnTr5. _

I press enter and a globe appears on the screen, a blue line tracing over the planet until a red dot appears on the screen. They we somewhere is China, the tracing code didn't specify where they were precisely but it's better than nothing. I pull up an email and begin typing to let Ruark know that I arrived just fine and that he shouldn't worry. Expecting Ruark to take a while to respond but just as I lay my head down on the table the computer pings. I open the email and look over it.

**_Black Mamba,_**

**_It is good to hear from you again. You informed me that you arrived at HYDRA HQ in the Alps of Germany which means that you should be safe until we can transport you to us. Until such times as I contact you, stay low and draw no attention to yourself. Do not look at any of the papers there, they are classified. We'll see you soon Black Mamba._**

**_~ R.S_**

The computer screen fades to black and I get up and go in search of a bedroom to hide away in. When I reach the open room from before and go to the right as a staircase makes its way into my line of view. My hand keeps far from the metal railings as I jog up the set of stairs and look around at all the doors and decide to take the first on on my left and enter into another room full of more doors. Sighing, I take the door on the right and see that it is in fact a bedroom and I head straight to the shower on the opposite side of the room. Now, I may be an assassin but even I don't like to be covered in dirt, sweat, and grime and lately I've been covered in it.

When I get into the bathroom I turn on the shower and pull my clothes off. Enjoying the warmth and comfort the warm water brings me when I step inside the shower. I spend at least two or three hours in the shower trying to rinse out the hair dye as I'm starting to miss my auburn hair. I wrap a white towel around my body as I collect my clothing up off the floor and step back inside the bedroom. A dresser on the far wall propels me forward and I find myself digger through the drawers with one hand while the other supports the towel.

I pull out a dull black pair of leather pants with a red fabric up on my thigh to support a knife, a red corset tutu with black zig-zag thread forming X's down the corsets front. Black lace covers the top of the corset but remains unattached to the red straps. The tutu at the corsets bottom is black and poofy. I set the clothing on the bed and continue digging through the drawers and find a black, long sleeved T-Shirt with sleeves that have a loop that wraps around my middle fingers. I pull on the black shirt pulling the loop over my middle fingers, then pull on the dull black leather pants, and finally pull the corset over it.

Next I go to the closet and search through it until I found a pair of socks and leather boots I would actually wear. The boots were about three inches above my ankle, with one strap around there, and another around the boots top. Although the boots have heels I know that I can make sure that they don't make a sound if I need them not to. I go back to the bathroom and dig under the cabinets for a blow dryer which I find. My hair curls itself once again but now the auburn color is returning but I'll need another shower to get the rest of it out.

I exit the room and head back down the stairs and when I reach the main floor my gaze shifts to a door that says: **CLASSIFIED **in big messy red letters. Knowing it's futile to fight my urge to snoop around I go to the door and grab the handle, twisting it to the right. _BEEP! _I jump back startled by the loud blaring nose but step forward when a robotic voice tells me to say the pass code. I think for a minute before responding.

"Ruark Schmidt...?"

"You may enter" the voice responds opening the doors for me.

Inside, in the rooms center, is a oak wood desk which is cluttered with stray papers. A book shelf sits adjacent, all the shelves filled with history books, science books, and many other types. Boxes upon boxes are stacked on the wooden floor as well as loose papers that are just sprawled on the floor like whoever was last here left in a hurry. My eyes scan the room but burn slightly, probably due to the fact that I neglected to take out my blue contacts. I make my way behind the desk and see something odd.

It was on yellow-ish colored drawing paper but what on the paper was a machine that has a rounded base with a giant shower head looking thing. Then there was a control panel behind what looks to be glass. Beside the panel is a vile that is plugged into the machine with calculations written off to the side. The vile must be the revival serum I stole from Mikhail Kazakov. The machine seems to apparently shoot the serum into the and selectively revives whoever Ruark want to.

I flip the sketch over and see a list of materials and substances. The materials must be for the machine and the substances for the serum. On the bottom right corner of the paper it says rev: **R.S**. They must be trying to revive Red Skull which makes total sense when actually thinking about. Then I noticed the other corners, where more initials were. **O.S, J.S,** and **A.K**. I flip the papers back over and lock the room behind me but when I reach the rooms middle a voice sounds and I stand in fighting position.

"Hello Charlize, Sariya, or whatever your real name is Black Mamba," a male voice sounds from inside the darkness of the hallway. I keep a calm, unafraid expression and see someone I wasn't expecting. Instead of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I see The Winter Solider formerly known as James Barnes.

"What the hell is this?" I ask, taking on a hateful and menacing tone.

"Ruark sent me, and since S.H.I.E.L.D. is focused on you, you," he pulls a rifle out from behind his back, "must die."

Now, I may be a fantastic assassin and one kick ass fighter but I'm far from stupid and if I fight this guy, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna win so I do the next best thing. Outsmart him. I glance around the room and lunge towards a red lever and pull it releasing a deadly gas and pull away, running from the building. I climb into the underground tunnel and run until I find one far enough away and climb up into the trees that now surround me and just from one to another and when I'm far enough away, I sit and look back at the door. For a moment everything is silent but while a normal idiot would assume he's dead I know better, he's alive and if he finds me I'm dead.

The remained of the trip in either up in the tree tops or underground but eventually I stow away on a cargo ship, below the deck, hidden under a shabby unused bed and lay there until eventually I feel my eyes fall. I need rest, I know I do but what happens if I do and something happens? A battle rages inside me for awhile but eventually my brain looses. Exhaustion wins and my head drops to the wood boards on the lower deck and as soon as my eyes close the world fades away and I forget how I'm a murder, or how I'm now on the run, and how I'm being chased and tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, for that one moment I'm finally free.


	6. Next Stop New York

_Chapter Five: Next Stop New York_

**_Things are escalating and now of all places Vanya could have ended up it has to be New York, the place where S.H.I.E.L.D., of course, is! Be sure to follow this story and leave me comments._**

* * *

_Fury sat in the main room of the Helicarrier when his two best agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton came running to him. He has Agent Hill bring up the video footage and they all stand in silence and watch as an explosion turn Big Ben, the clock tower in London into a pile of debris on the ground. He says nothing but now Fury knows what they must do. This girl has to be stopped whether it means her permanent death or being retrained. One way or another this enemy has to be stopped, she's a danger to the lives of anyone she's around and Directer Nick Fury can't ignore this._

_"We found this sir," Romanoff says, rewinding the video and stopping when they see a faint outline of a girl with long brown hair._

_"That must be the girl we're after. Scout out using all surveillance camera's and contact me if any of you find anyone who resembles the woman in this picture, that's all," Fury says, before turning and leaving with his hands behind his back. Clint Barton followed after him while Natasha Romanoff turns and goes back into her room trying to figure this mystery out not even realizing how connected she is to the person she's trying to capture._

* * *

When the cargo ship docks at the bay I stealthily creep off the deck and walk as far from the docks as possible. Taxi's line the streets while hordes of people crowd the sidewalks but I push my way through them. The sun is beginning to set on the horizon and I know that I have to find a place to stay for the night but that's impossible, seeing as I have no U.S. currency. All the buildings are lined with advertisements with means that I'm in New York. This had to be the place I wined up in, New York, of all the places that boat could have taken me it had to be here!

Great, I shake my head in frustration. The sun has just gone down and the streets are starting to clear up. I can actually see my way through the remaining bodies. All I have to do is stay under the radar while I'm here until I can locate find a new place to go, I can't believe HYDRA turned on me. A loud, high pitched girl scream pulls me from my train of thought as I pick up my pace and stop by an alleyway.

I look around the stone wall and see a woman in her early twenties backed up against a wall with a little brown haired girl at her side. Both of them look absolutely terrified as the three tattooed thugs stand before them. The one in the middle appears to be the leader as he's holding the older lady by her throat, pushing her into the wall behind her.

"Scream all you want bitch because ain't no one comin' to save ya" he says in a deep scratchy and ruff voice.

I reach into my boot and pulls out all six of my knives, holding three in each hand. All three of the daggers are different lengths so some are more lethal than others but I can kill all of them with the smallest one if I choose to. Which I most likely will considering these scumbags of the Earth were most likely going to rape her and the daughter and kill them after. The little girl whimpers while keeping her hands balled up in her mothers yellow dress. I flick my wrist and send the smallest dagger flying at perfect provision.

The knife nicks the leaders wrist and he whips around to face me, where I now stand in the opening of the alleyway, leaning against the right side of the stone wall.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I ask, sounding casual and uncaring. The man scowls at me, a scar extends from his cheekbone down to his chin and his blue eyes are bright blue and filled with hate and evil.

"Oh, like who?" he replies, hatefully.

"Me" I reply, letting my green eyes turn harsh and scary, something like would scare someone down to the core but I'm still wearing my blue contacts so I doubt it's as scary as it would be if they weren't on. The leader laughs and his goons chime in and I smirk, they are doomed, they have no idea what I'm capable of.

"Close your eyes and close your ears, both of you I'll tell you when you can look" I order the woman, not a trace of joking in my voice. She hears it to and nods, obeying my order and closes her eyes, while covering her daughters with her hands as well as her daughter putting her fingers in her ears and the mother using her free hand while leaning her other ear on her daughters head. The leader lunges forward and fires a gun at me. I jump, flying up over the bullet and slamming down hard on the concrete floor behind him. He spins around but he's too late. I have the medium sized daggers held tightly in my fists which are crossed over my head in the shape of an X as I wrench my arms down, knifes aimed at his throat.

The knifes come down and I feel them slice through the skin in his neck. I yank the daggers back but now they are covered in his blood. An X is marked in his throat as blood spurts out from the absolutely death wound I inflicted. His blue eyes flash with fear and horror as he stares at me. Finally he gives out. His knees slam into the ground and his body falls back over them.

I spin the daggers around in a circle in my hands then grab them firmly again and look to the two remaining thugs who look terrified. I take a step forward and they finally look at me, with horror like I'm Carrie from that movie Red Skull told me about. The one with the girl at prom who kills everyone.

"Who's next?" I ask, lightly like killing that guy was no big deal. Both the thugs turn and run away and I let them go as I really don't want to kill anymore people. I drop the daggers and turn back to the mother and daughter.

"Don't open your eyes yet but follow me" I say, taking the mothers elbow. We walk a block like that until I finally let them both look again.

"T-Thank you very much, I am Evelyn and this," she gestures to the little girl who's holding her hand. "Is my daughter Rebecca."

"You're very welcome I'm Alyssa," I hold out a hand. Evelyn takes my hand and shakes it before shooting me a wide smile.

"Why did you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?"

"Save me back there, you didn't have to do it but you did."

"I knew I could stop them and no one deserves to have that happen to them so I did what I thought was right." I shrug.

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asks out of the blue.

That's a good question. "I don't know, I just got here, I don't have a place."

"You can stay with me tonight then."

"What?" I ask, looking over at her. I hide my surprise under my pokerface.

"You saved me from those people, God only know what they were gonna do to my daughter and me so I can repay you for saving me by letting you stay for the night. I'm sure my husband won't mind."

"I-I don't want to intrude..." I reply honestly.

"Nonsense," she grabs my wrist with her free hand and pulls me behind her. We stop at a shabby old stone building with a small set of stairs leading into the lobby. We take an old elevator up to the twentieth floor and then she leads me into her apartment. The place in incredibly small with a small square wooden table with four chairs, a small shitty kitchen, and three bedroom doors and off to the far left is a door to the bathroom. I only know because I can see the toilet from the doorway.

"There's the guest bedroom, you look tired" Evelyn says, pointing to the room. I walk over to it and look back at the woman who just brought a stranger into her home.

"Thank you." Is all I say before crawling underneath the covers and falling asleep knowing that I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

_"Sir," Natasha Romanoff said, stopping behind Nick Fury._

_"What is it Agent Romanoff?" he says, clearly not in the mood for plain chit-chat. He can't be blamed for this though. The council is riding his ass about finding this woman who took out one of France's national monuments and has been outsmarting him and his team since day one. So it's completely justified that he must be stressed._

_"We found her." Natasha replies, not skipping from the point of her visit. Nick Fury turns around to look at her with his one good eye. The other was hidden under a black eye patch. He would never reveal what happened to his eye._

_"Where is she?" he asks, not hesitating._

_"She's here in New York, staying with a family of three. Do you want us to eliminate her or catch her this time?" Natasha asks sounding emotionless, but on the inside hoping that they only had to catch her because she got a second chance when Clint Barton was sent to kill her and she wants to give this girl the same opportunity she had._

_"Capture her, if necessary then eliminate her but if you can catch her, do it. She may be of use to S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_With that Natasha nods, turning and walking out of the main room. Nick Fury sighs lightly and to himself he thinks 'about damn time, finally we can put an end to this game of hide and go seek.'_


	7. Black Mamba vs Black Widow

_Chapter Seven: Black Mamba vs. Black Widow_

_**Last time Natasha Romanoff informed Nick Fury about the location of our protagonist who's dealing with her own battles. Internal guilt and external battles after saving a young woman named Evelyn and her young daughter Rebecca. Be sure to follow and review this story also Panic**** from my other series "A Girl Named Panic" and eventually the sequel "In the Line of Fire, Panic" does exist in Vanya's universe, just an FYI**_

* * *

Evelyn allowed me to take a shower this morning and I spent at least an hour or so in the warm water trying to wash the rest of the temporary dye out of it. I want my auburn hair back because none of these other colors look good on me. When I step out of the shower and put my clothes on I pull out the blow dryer and drying my hair. It's now back to normal color showing the true red color so that's good. As soon as my hair is dry I notice that it's much to quite for an early morning with a family with a young daughter.

Slowly I peel the bathroom do back and see something that catches my eye. A young woman with brown hair tied back in a bun and in a blue jumpsuit holds up a gun and the family hold their hands up, surrendering. There are two other people at her side, both male and not of any threat to me. I have to save this family, it's all my fault they're in this situation in the first place. The woman pulls out a badge but keeps her gun up.

"I am Agent Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm looking for a young woman you opened your home up to. Either you cooperate or you will be detained and taken in for questioning."

I pull out the three remaining knives I have and flick my wrist sending the dagger flying. It whistles past Evelyn's ear and she turns back and looks at me, eyes scared. The knife lodges itself in Agent Hill's wrist forcing her to drop the gun. It clatters to the ground and as the one of the other guys scrambles for it and the other reaches for him I'm already at their side of the room. I swing my arm back, slamming the guy in the gut using a large amount of force.

I flick another dagger at the guy who's now bent over trying to retrieve the gun Agent Hill dropped. It lodges itself in his spine and paralyzes him. Only temporarily, when the dagger is removed he'll be able to move but he can't remove it himself. I reach down and curl my glove hidden fingers around the pistol on the floor and look back at the family.

"I'm sorry, I never ment for you to be involved in all this," I say sorrowfully and I hope Evelyn can sense my sorrow too. I bolt from the room and check the gun seeing how many bullets I have. I've got only fourteen shots to fire then I'm out. I run out into the hallway and run into more Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. who I shoot in the head killing all three of them instantly. My feet slap against a set of stairs and soon I reach the rooftop of the apartment complex and make my way to the other side of the roof, nearing its edge when I hear the sound of footsteps that are not mine.

Instantly I spin around and see a woman with shoulder length, curly red hair in a black suit standing ten feet away from me. Her green eyes scan over me and I ball up my hands. I access her, she has guns in holsters around her, and who knows how many hidden on her. Probably a few daggers in her black boots along with something on her wrist.

"Похоже, время истекло, ты идешь со мной (_Looks like time has run out, you're coming with me_)" she says, her voice fluent in Russian. "Or would you prefer me to say that in English?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, she's trying to egg me on. Make me do something foolish and screw myself by not controlling my emotions but I'm not the foolish teenager she must assume I am. She standing defensively, I can see it so she doesn't think I can't do any damage but she wants me to slip up but I won't, I never do.

"Do I at least get a name?"

She looks at me, frown unchanging. "Natasha, Natasha Romanoff."

_Romanoff!? _Romanova in Russian my eyes widen. Does this mean that she is my-no! Don't be foolish. I put my eye back at normal open complicity, trying to cover up my accidental display of emotion but I know she caught it. Like mother like daughter I suppose.

Wait, Natasha Romanoff in Russia. I rack through my brain while watching her movements. She was Natalia Romanova of the KGB, trained by the Red Room as well, and is the...

"Black Widow" I say aloud.

"So, people in Russia still do remember me" she says, stepping forward. I step back. She lunges froward and I block her fists and curl my leg back behind her. She slams me in the shoulder. Gritting my teeth I yank my leg back, pulling hers forward.

She attempts to wrap a leg around me waist to roll me over and slam me into the ground but I whip my hand at her leg. She grunts as I rise my leg up and kick her in the stomach.

"Get ready" I hear a make voice, but no one else is on the rooftop. Then I notice the black earpiece in her ear and the man with the bow and arrow on the top of the top of the building beside two houses away. I jump back and she high kick but I duck as her foot swings over my head.

This was a trap all along and I fell right into it but I'm not that stupid, I don't think they know I know. She does a round house kick but I do a butterfly jump and glide over her kick by inches and land on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"I never got your name" Natasha says to me. I sneer before replying.

"Alyssa, Charlize, Sariya," I say. "Take your pick."

"Now!" the male voice shouts as Natasha jumps back off the building and is saved by a man in armor with a metal hammer and a red cape. The man with the arrow fires but he doesn't aim at me, he aims right by me. It hands two feet from me and then I realize that it explodes!

Too late, the arrow explodes into a white and yellow flash of blinding lights and then the world around me feels dizzy and I collapse on the ground and as I slowly give into the darkness I still can't get it out of my head. Is the Black Widow really my mother because it would make total sense. Maybe that's why HYDRA and the Red Room wanted me, because my mother was this master assassin and she turned away from them.


	8. The Black Widow Bites

_Chapter Eight: The Black Widow Bites_

_**Last time Vanya and Natasha Romanoff went head to head in a battle on the rooftop and Vanya, the Black Mamba was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. but now she suspects her mother might be the Black Widow. Be sure to follow and review this series!**_

* * *

When I awaken I find myself inside of a plain square room with white walls and a white bench. The floors are white tiles and it looks as if I'm being watched since they have a surveillance camera in the top right corner of the cell. They'll probably question me then kill me, that's what HYDRA does to traitors so if I squeal I'm dead and if I don't S.H.I.E.L.D. will so either way I'm screwed. At least I won't be an enemy to mother Russia but what about the Winter Solider, if I do manage to survive this he'll still be after me and HYDRA wants me dead, I bet S.H.I.E.L.D. does too. This must be my retribution for all the lives I've taken, I don't deserve a second chance because the people I killed don't get one either.

I sit cross-legged on the bench, arms resting on my knees as I look forward at the plain white walls. During my time in he Red Room I learned many things and one of the major things was never confessing never coming clean. No matter what anyone does do not break, never release any information and that's exactly what I plan to do. No matter what anyone in this _agency _does to me, I will not give them the information they crave. How long have I been out?

Ruark will be to happy about this if they kill me, at least I suspect so but he'll be worried that I may disclose top secret information. Just then the door to my cell is pulled open and Agent Maria Hill stands there, eyes cold as they land on me. Her wrist is tied up a gauze but she acts ungrateful. I could have severed a artery if I wanted to, yeah I threw a dagger in her arm but I made sure to miss all her veins.

"Come with me, try anything funny and these guys," two big, buff looking agents steps into my line of sight, "will drop you, immediately."

Oh big words coming from the girl that can't even dodge a knife and has to have male bodyguards. I rise to my feet and step into the hallway and wait patiently as the two buff guards put large metal wrist cuffs on that say Stark Industries on them. Agent Hill leads me through a maze of hallways that if you weren't trained to notice detail would be confused. Left, Left, Right. Straight, Right. That's the order we walked in but soon find myself into a large square room, still all white, with one lone metal chair in the rooms center.

Agent Hill practically slams me down into the seat then departs the room, leaving me all alone. I look down and examine the cuffs trying to find a way to remove them but am stumped as I have nothing to even use to pick the lock which I can't even find. Luckily for me I stole the remote from Agent Hill when she had her back to me so I can escape at any moment.

"I wouldn't try anything. Those hand cuffs aren't coming off," sounds the female voice from the rooftop.

I curl my hands over the the wireless remote and keep it hidden in the palm of my hand as she walks around and stops in front of me, leaning back against the wall. Her red hair still hangs down in freelance auburn curls and I look down at the tile floor as I hear the door in the back open and shut again. A man steps around and stand in front of me leaned against the wall on Natasha left. It's the man who shot that exploding arrow at me. He's a blond guy with grayish eyes, I don't know, I'm an assassin not an eye doctor.

"As you know," Natasha speaks up. "I am Agent Romanoff and you will address me as such, this—" she maneuvers to the man on her left. "Is my partner Agent Barton."

I had to fight back the urge to snort. I don't care if she is the Black Widow, or my mom, I will not be a coward. She will not get the satisfaction of breaking me. So, say nothing. Don't speak at all and they can kill me if they want to because I'm not talking.

"This is really how you wanna play this?" Agent Barton asks, crossing his arms over his chest looking down at me as if I'm beneath him. I'm not, am I?

"Anything you want to say before getting locked back into solitary until you decide to comply?" Agent Romanoff asks.

Still nothing until they near the door I decide to say something. Using a language I know Romanoff doesn't know. I make a comments in Czech.

"Jít k čertu (_Go to hell_)" that's my peace.

"What?" I hear Romanoff mumble when Agent Hill and her buff steroid-y men come back and escort me back to my room. When I get back they never took the handcuffs off so I do. I press the button and watch as the cuffs clatter to the floor below and stuff the remote in my pocket. I cross my arms over my chest and look up at the camera, my eyes never leaving it.

* * *

_Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were just about to exit the interrogation room due to the girls lack of cooperation. Just as they are about to exit the room the girl says something in a language Natasha can't speak._

_"Jít k čertu."_

_"Huh?" she accidentally blurts out as her fellow Agent Maria Hill comes in to retrieve the unresponsive girl. Clint Barton looks at her, confused by the lack of confusion Natasha had displayed on her face._

_"What's wrong?" he asks, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head and looks at him._

_"I-I don't speak whatever it is that she just spoke. I have no idea what she just said."_

_"Let's talk to Fury."_

_So that's exactly what the duo do. They push their way through the hallways and reach the main room where Fury is standing, looking at a computer screen. They approach him and see the girl using the remote for the hand cuffs and watch as they land on the floor with a loud THUD! Fury turns around and looks at his two best agents for their report on the girl._

_"Sir," Natasha starts. "She was unresponsive but as we were leaving she said something in another language."_

_"What did it mean?"_

_"That's the thing sir, I don't know what she was speaking so I was unable to translate it."_

_Fury sighs and turn back to the computer and opens the video footage from a few minutes prior. He finds where she says the three words and runs it through a translator. He plays the audio for all three of them to hear._

_"Go to hell." The robotic sounding female voice says._

_"She told us to go to hell?" Barton speaks up._

_"Apparently, she has terrible hospitality" Natasha says, crossing her arms over her chest. As much as she wanted to help this girl she was stubborn and well trained, she knew that she wouldn't talk from the beginning. That's exactly what she would have done, kept quite because for all she know she's taken into some place with people who may want to hurt her._

_"What are we supposed to do now agents?" Fury asks both of them. When Clint doesn't speak Natasha steps in._

_"I want to try and gain her trust sir, as far as she know we could be murders who want to kill her after we get the information. I think I can get her to open up and then she'll tell us."_

_"Fine, you've got a week to get her talking."_

_"As in telling us her life story?" she asks, skeptical or her capability or doing such after such a short amount of time._

_"No, at least getting her to talk to you, to anyone. Is that all?"_

_"Yes Sir," they both say in unison._

_"Then you're dismissed."_

_Fury turns back to the screen and continues to watch the girl who's just looking at the camera and he can't help but get a familiar feeling from this young child. He simply shrugs it off, he has his two best agents on it._


	9. Black Mamba Program

_Chapter Nine: Black Mamba Program_

**_Last time on "A Young Assassin" Vanya was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was taken into an interrogation room where she refused to speak. Whoa, it's weird calling her Vanya since I've hardly used it but now I'm going to have Vanya think over her days in the Black Mamba Program._**

* * *

They haven't come to get me yet but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let my guard down. They're trying to lure me into a false sense of security and when I let my guard down, they'll pounce like cats when yarn rolls by. Thoughts of my past have been pestering me since, as a prisoner, I am unable to do anything to occupy my time so thoughts of my days in the programs by the Red Room keep flashing back through my head. When I think about them I remember what I learned about Natalia Romanova, or Natasha Romanoff, the woman I fought on the rooftop. I know she's my mom, I have her hair, and her eyes but she-she was a member of the KGB and trained by the Red Room for Black Widow program as a child, that's how she can match some of my combat skills but I wasn't trying to hurt her.

She is a master assassin so it peeks my interest of why she didn't just kill me when she had the chance. I've killed people so why would they hold me hostage like this unless they need this information for some reason? When I was about five I started my training for the Black Mamba Program but since it was more strenuous I had to go through the Black Widow Program which was abandoned after Natalia and her new agency took down the Red Room but then they dug their way out of the ashes. The Red Room adopted me because my genes were comparable enough to the original Black Widow that they said that I should make it through the program without getting dented up nearly as bad as other candidates.

They injected me with liquids and serums and the instructors would smack me around a lot. The battle training was horrible because they actually used real weapons and bombs. By the time I was eight I could disable over twenty different kinds of bombs and could make my way through mine fields with ease. Other candidates weren't so lucky. One of the girls there took one wrong step and she was blown into a million pieces and we, all of us, had to keep going.

Another training exercise was that one of us candidates were told information, not real information, that we had to keep quite about while they beat us and tortured us. One by one all the candidates began to die off because if you spilled the secret you were murdered and not quickly might I add and most died during the mine training but not me. They'd slap me and burn me with coals, try to drown me, beat me, but I would never spill the information. That's when I passed the Black Widow Program but then Ruark came to Red Room and began asking about me, about using me to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. The Red Room leaders asked him why they should allow them to use me to HYDRA's gain seeing as they were the one training me for the KGB.

Ruark offered them something in return. A deal was made that he would eliminate the Black Widow but they could still use me for whatever it is that they needed but they had to train me to be better than the Black Widow so he came up with improvements for the Black Mamba program which was hell. More experiments were done and I was suffered every night from the side-effects. One time I had a fever that was almost 200° Fahrenheit but I pulled through. I also suffered from terrible chills that were below zero.

I also spent time in a school like building where I learned to common things such a geography, math, English. Then there were the classes that normal children aren't in such as World Languages 101, Covert Operations I, II, III, IV, V, and Technology Decryption. Red Room also thought me how to drive a car, truck, bus, tank, airplane, diesel, and any other vehicle, ship, or aircraft when I was only ten years old. I spent the next seven years training in karate, karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu, there were a few other things as well but those are off the top of my head. I'm an amazing Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist as well as an excellent marksman especially with my daggers and I have dangerously precise aiming with both knifes and guns alike.

Recently I finally became an assassin which is what I have been trained for my entire life but now here I am in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody until I can make an escape. One of the scariest things is what if my theory is correct? What if the Black Widow is my mother, I'm not sure of what I should feel if she is. She left me behind in an orphanage to rot away and I'm not mad but clearly she doesn't want me. The real question is should I confide in her, this woman who kidnapped me and never wanted me from the get go or should I do what I do best and hide all the information?

I'm so conflicted but another part of me is delivering the cold-hard truth she doesn't want me and neither does S.H.I.E.L.D. the only reason I'm here is because I'm a national threat and that's never going to change. I'll always be a no good criminal and murderer and it is about time that I learned to accept that that's all I'll ever be.

The Black Widow, doesn't care about me, she's a master interrogator like me and she'll use any means necessary to get the information she craves even if she has to manipulate me. She won't hesitate to play on my weaknesses if I reveal them and I won't be fooled. I look back up at the camera and agree to the original plan; Don't say anything.


	10. Snakes and Spiders

_Chapter Ten: Snakes and Spiders_

**_Last chapter Vanya thought about her life in the Red Room and how she became the Black Mamba while coming to the conclusion the Agent Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow is her mother. Now she's conflicted on whether or not she should keep everything hush hush or if she should tell Agent Romanoff the truth. Be sure to follow this series and leave me comments on what you like dislike, think should happen, anything!_**

* * *

The door to my cell opens and in steps the one person I really don't want to see. Agent Romanoff in her usual dull black jumpsuit, guns holstered on her legs and a utility belt around her hips. In her hand she holds a bowl, made from Styrofoam of course. She steps forward and takes a seat at the other end of the bench I'm on while I draw my feet up to my chest, trying to get as far away from her as I can.

"I'm going to make you a deal," Agent Romanoff speaks, leaning closer to me. "If you talk to me, I'll give you this cereal."

I don't move an inch and still say nothing. Even though I am hungry it's nothing worse then the Red Room would do, I'd go a month without eating and I'd have to search for my own water. Agent Romanoff examines me, my posture and face movements, probably trying to read my emotion but I don't display those on my face.

"We don't even have to talk about your past. Lets just have a normal conversation."

At first I kept my gaze at the corner of the wall by me but when she says that my head shoots up and I look at her, eyebrow raised.

"I promise." Her voice sounds sincere but she's a spy, and a trainer interrogator, that's what she supposed to do. So am I so deciding to test the waters I choose to speak.

"How can I trust anything you promise?"

She looks at me, almost as if she's surprised that I actually spoke to her. "I guess you'll just have to have faith. Here."

Romanoff hands me the cereal and a plastic spoon wrapped in a bag. I open the spoon and begin inhaling the cereal. As anyone can tell, it's been a long time since I've had anything to eat because on missions I don't eat because leaving crumbs is bad. It will become a clue if you're on the run so I never eat when I was on my missions and they hardly fed me at HYDRA. Agent Romanoff looks at me with what seems to be pity, like she knows that it's been awhile since I've had anything good to eat and I hate it.

"I'm surprised you don't have an accent seeing as how you're Russian" Natasha spoke and I look up at her.

"You said a normal conversation."

"I did, didn't I? Since you don't want to talk about your past how about you tell me how you are?"

"The white walls are making me nauseous."

"Duly noted, that's much like how I felt when S.H.I.E.L.D. caught me."

"Why am I here?" I say, setting the now empty bowl on the floor beside me. I can't take it anymore, why am I here? Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. keep me alive? It's driving me up a wall.

"You, my fellow assassin, are a threat that we cannot have" Agent Romanoff replies, pointedly.

"Then," I say, lowering my voice making is cold. "Kill me already."

Agent Romanoff rises to her feet and leans back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as the looks at me. "Is that really what you think? That we're going to kill you?"

"Yes, why else would I be here?"

"If we wanted to kill you we would have already done it by now."

"Unless you and your organization really needed the information I hold then afterwards once you acquire said information you plan to kill me."

"That is absolutely untrue. I have heard nothing of the sort in any regards to killing you after we secure the information needed."

"So what? After I confess the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader will let me walk off scotch free, ha."

"No, of course not. You killed those people!"

"Oh, like you haven't done the same thing because you were ordered to. I bet if your director had ordered you to do so you wouldn't have hesitated! So don't lecture me on the merits of murder and the things I have done when you've done the exact same thing."

"I have never blown up a clock tower and killed thousands of people."

"I pulled the fire alarm..." I mumble, keeping my voice low.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Can you give me a name?" Agent Romanoff asks me. I look at her.

"Kira."

"Fine..." she says, trailing off, clearly not believing what I just told her but she doesn't further push the issue.

"I promise on my life that S.H.I.E.L.D. won't kill you."

"How much is that really worth?" I asks, putting the bite back in my tone. I can't believe I opened up at all. This woman is so full of it, she just needs the information because her boss told her to get it not because she actually cares about me. This woman who's probably my biological mother can't even recognize her own kid through faint traces of temporary hair dye and contacts.

Her green eyes harden and turn cold as her frown deepens. "It's worth a lot more now that I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I didn't want them to kill you because I think you deserve a second chance like the one I got but now I'm started to second guess myself."

"Luckily for you my life isn't worth anything. Never has been."

She leans back looking at me startled. I see a small amount of pity creeps into her dark green eyes but she doesn't say anything so I get up on my feet and start blasting her with words.

"Unlike you I am not worth saving, my own parents didn't even want me so what makes you think that I'll believe anything you have to save Natalia Romanova? I bet you have a secret of your own that you want to stay buried and if you keep barking up this tree you're bound to find one that you don't want revealed."

I sit back down as she turns and open the door, looking back as she examines me eyes rounded trying to uncover me. Find out who I really am but my cover and codename is all I am. She turn her head back to the door and exits as I sit back down on on the bench, pulling my knees back up to my chest as I pull out the contacts and toss them on the floor. Rapidly I blink a few times to adjust my eyes now that they've been freed from the contacts. Now one question remains. Should I trust the woman that brought me into this world or should I keep myself locked up?

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff closed the door behind her, examining everything the young girl said, shouted actually. Then when she heard her last name for the first time on the rooftop she look terrified and confused but the girl covered it up fast. Plus, how does she know her Russian last name but hopefully tomorrow when they retry to interrogate her she'll be more responsive. Agent Hill will be in charge of 'Kira's' next interrogation which Natasha firmly protested against since Hill has an ax to grind with the child so it would be unfair to judge her based on emotions. Fury wouldn't listen to her arguments, saying they were invalid and Agent Hill would be totally professional._

_There's something about that girl that's strikes familiarity in Natasha. Maybe it's the way she carries herself, her training, or maybe just her personality but 'Kira' is a lot like her. She can't stop thinking about the possibility of this being — No, no, no stop it. Natasha thinks to herself as she walks back towards the command room where Fury and her partner Clint Barton are waiting._


	11. Eyes Wide Open

_Chapter Eleven: Eyes Wide Open_

**_Natasha Romanoff came to see Vanya who gave her an alias: 'Kira' which she clearly isn't buying but Natasha tried to gain the trust of Vanya who is on the ropes on whether or not she should confess all her sins. Now come the interrogation round 2. Be sure to follow this series and leave me comments. I'll leave a message at the bottom of this for people curious about the "A Girl Named Panic" sequel._**

* * *

Once again I am in the interrogation room but this time Agent Romanoff isn't here which peaks my curiosity. Maybe she doesn't want to be here, especially after all the things I said but they were all true. I don't lie when I don't have to. The woman from before, Agent Maria Hill, steps forward, bracing a hand on the back of my chair, leaning over me. Her face inches away from my own.

This time my arms are handcuffed behind the metal chair as if I am being arrested but instead am seated. Agent Hill is using this to her advantage but she'll regret that decision if I manage to get myself free. Her wrist is still bound with gauze but it looks fresh, she must have just had the bandages changed.

"Listen up here kid. This isn't a game so it's time to start talking before things get much worse for you," she pushes back off the chair and leans back against the metal wall. I glare at Agent Hill and give a calm smirk before responding.

"Where is Agent Romanoff?"

"She couldn't be here, the man in charge wanted me to do this interrogation."

"Go get her."

"What?" she places a hand on her hip looking at me expectantly.

"I will only talk to Agent Romanoff."

I look up and examine the room seeing all the camera's, time to make my move. I jump up onto me feet and swing the legs of the chair at Agent Hill who ducks out of the way but I'm still coming and swing again, this time the chair collides with her back sending her skidding across the floor, keys falling from her pocket.

Bending down on my knees I use my finger to curl around the keys she lost and quickly jam it into the locks, freeing myself. The door burst open and two more guards rush in. They run at me like stupid boys would and so I do the same but just before the impact I push up off the cool metal ground, tuck my arms across my body and vertically spin as I horizontally clear the head of the two buff steroid dudes and slam down on the ground directly behind them.

My right knees is against the ground while my leg leg is stretched out vertically, and the left hand braced on the ground for support. I swing my foot around, knocking one of the two guards down. The other barrels towards me so I jump up and deliver a powerful swinging kick to the side of his face. His body rattles the ground as I land, the metal chair behind me. The one swiped to the ground comes forwards and I spin, taking the chair, and throwing it at him. I laugh to myself knowing the chair was simply a distraction.

I slam the heel of my foot into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. It's easy to tell because I can hear him wheezing and gasping at straws for air. I hood my leg in front of him and forcefully take sleeve of his shirt pulling him forwards. Using all my strength to flip him over and watch as he slams hard into the hard metal floor.

"Enough!" a deep male voice bounces through the room. I turn around to see a dark skinned man with a black eye patch, black shirt, and leather trench coat. Natasha Romanoff stood at his right while Agent Barton was at his left, all but Natasha glaring at me like I'm a pariah. They should count themselves lucky I didn't kill anybody, which I could have if I wanted to. I straighten up and place my hands on my hips and look at the man in the eye patch.

"I am Directer Nick Fury, you want Agent Romanoff to do your interrogation. Fine."

He nods for me to follow and he turns, exiting the room while Agent Barton and Romanoff stand at each side of the door and walk beside me, blocking me in as we walk behind Director Fury. Most likely so that the can make sure I do not make an escape because it would be stupid to do anything while surrounded by three very dangerous people.

We enter a small rectangular room the room is almost completely empty. Agent Barton locks the door as we enter and I look around as the three member of S.H.I.E.L.D. step to the wall in the front of the room. They look at me expectantly like I'm supposed to know what they want to know.

"Can we make a deal?" I ask suddenly.

Director Fury speaks. "As long as I agree to the terms."

"If I provide the information you must protect me from the people who want to kill me"

Director Fury looks from Barton to Romanoff who both are nodding in agreement then back to me.

"Deal."

"Deal. Ask away."

"Where are you from" asks Barton.

"I'll need you to clarify, where was I born or where I grew up?"

He looks at Natasha and shrugs his shoulders as he says: "Both."

"I was born here, in America. I grew up in Volgograd, Russia."

"The place once known as Stalingrad?" Agent Barton asks, for confirmation, or at least I assume that's what for.

"Correct."

"How many languages can you speak?" Director Fury.

"Russian, English, French, Latin, Czech, French, German, Chinese, Norwegian, and many, many others."

Natasha looked at me, like she was trying to place my face. Does she know? Her lip quivered ever so slightly at the next question. She was terrified of whatever she's going to say. "Who trained you? "

"The Red Room."

"For the Black Widow Program?" Barton.

"Yes as well as another. One that Agent Romanoff was lucky enough to miss out on."

Natasha Romanoff looked like she was going to break down in tears or rip the room apart in sheer anger. She had crossed her arms over her chest and I really wanted to stop talking.

"What was it?" Director Fury.

"The program name is the same as my codename. Black Mamba"

"You're the Black Mamba?" Barton.

"Indeed I am."

"Did you or did you not demolish Big Ben, a famous clock tower in London."

"I did."

"Why?" Director Fury.

"He ordered me to."

"Who ordered you?"

"Rurak."

"Who is that?"

"Rurak Schmidt, the son of Johann Schmidt, otherwise know as Red Skull."

"So," Director Fury says, stepping forward, leaning his hands on the stainless steel tabletop. "You work for HYDRA?"

"No, not exactly. I am loaned to HYDRA, the Red Room still can use me at anytime."

"Why did you pull that fire alarm?" Director Fury.

"Because I—"

"Because what!" he shouts. Natasha who looks like she's going to throw up looks up and Agent Barton steps towards Director Fury.

"I-I didn't want to kill all those people..." I stutter, feeling the tension and guilt fill up in my chest.

"What does Rurak want with the serum you stole from Mikhail before you shot him in the head!"

"Stop!"

At first I think the words came from me but Director Fury turns around and I realize that it was Natasha Romanoff who had shouted. She glared daggers at Directory Fury as she look a step forward. Her teeth were gritted and she looked furious.

"Agent Romanoff" I could hear the warning in Director Fury's tone.

"Don't you dare use what she was forced to do against her like you did to me" her voice cold and sharp enough to cut glass.

"Fine then. You do the interrogation and see how much information you get" he growls, stepping back as Romanoff steps forward, green eyes meeting my own.

"Weren't your eyes blue last time I saw you?" she asks.

"Contacts and temporary dye. Charlize cover."

She nods before speaking. "Do you know what they're using the serum for?"

"No, not one hundred percent but I think Rurak is trying to revive Red Skull along with a few other people, I only have their initials."

"Why would he do that."

"I was moved to a base in Germany and inside a room I found paper work, blueprints really. They were drawn of a machine that could shoot the serum up into the sky, probably allowing them to revive whomever they please. Especially Red Skull.."

"You have no Russian accent, how long have you been speaking English?"

"It's my second language and since I was old enough to speak."

"First language?"

"Russian."

She looks down at the tabletop the skirts her eyes back to me before speaking again but this time her eyes are shaking.

"How old are you?"

"How is the relevant to HYDRA or me being a criminal?"

"Just answer the question." Director Fury.

"Seventeen."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know, never met them."

"Did you grow up at the Red Room?"

"Yes. I was the only one who made it through both the Black Widow Program and the Black Mamba Program. Everyone else that attempted it ended up dying. Red Room adopted me."

"What was the Black Mamba Program?"

"It was similar to the Black Widow Program but the injections were much worse. The side effects were horrible with fevers over two-hundred degrees and freezing below zero. Then there was one with the lab tables, they only watched as they shot hundreds of volts of electricity surging through my body."

"What is your name."

"I already told you that."

"No, you gave me an alias. I want to know your real name."

Her eyes gave a me look and I felt a pit in my stomach, s-she can't know. She didn't want me before so why would she want me now? Correction she wouldn't, don't be stupid.

"How would you know?"

"I can read people. You aren't Sariya Portnov, Charlize Bazile, Alyssa, or Kira. What is your name?"

Director Fury steps forward as Natasha Steps back. "Answer the question. Who are you!?"

A give a cold grin before responding.

"Vanya Romanova."

* * *

_**Currently I have sic chapters completed and I'm currently working on chapter 7. I began thinking the the story was escalating to quickly so I'm adding more chapters in between the original chapter 5 and 6. That's all for now and I hope everyone enjoyed this update and the chapter on THIS fanfiction.**_


	12. Like Mother Like Daughter

_Chapter Twelve: Like Mother like Daughter_

**_Welcome back from that amazing cliffhanger. Okay, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow and comments to let me know what you think. Now, I know that this chapter has a lot of different POV's but it's only for this chapter mainly. I've had POV shifts but usually at the begining and ends of chapter but it's only for this one. Now enjoy!_**

**_Also,_**

**_wolftattoo: We will see Vanya's father eventually I have a few ideas in the works but I think I've got a solid way for her to meet him._**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"What is your name."_

_"I already told you that."_

_"No, you gave me an alias. I want to know your real name."_

_Her eyes gave a me look and I felt a pit in my stomach, s-she can't know. She didn't want me before so why would she want me now? Correction she wouldn't, don't be stupid._

_"How would you know?"_

_"I can read people. You aren't Sariya Portnov, Charlize Bazile, Alyssa, or Kira. What is your name?"_

_Director Fury steps forward as Natasha Steps back. "Answer the question. Who are you!?"_

_A give a cold grin before responding._

_"Vanya Romanova."_

* * *

After my little announcement Natasha Romanoff looked like I knocked the wind out of her, she pulled herself around the table and was seated in the chair, breathing heavily as if she were having a heart attack. Agent Barton looked from Natasha to me and so on while Director Fury looked confused and annoyed, his arms firmly behind his back, his jaw set tightly in a line.

"May I go back to my cell?"

"Fine, Agent Barton, please escort Miss... Vanya back to her room please."

The man looked puzzled but obliged and strolled over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me out. He pulled me through a maze of hallways but instead of ending up in my room we were in a computer lab. Long white tables extend around the all four walls and then four other tables are placed in the middle. Black leather chairs are placed under the tabletop, all of them in front of a S.H.I.E.L.D. computer with a bird as its symbol.

"This isn't my room" I say, turning around to face Agent Barton who was glaring at me.

he points at the first chair to my right. "Sit, now."

I glare at him before giving in and sitting down in the seat he told me too. I couldn't resist saying some sort of rude comment so I didn't hold myself back.

"Is the German Shepherd defying his master?"

"What the hell was that in there!?" he point his arm in the direction of the interrogation room.

"You think I'm lying? Fine," I turn to the computer and hack into the surveillance footage of Natasha Romanoff and Director Fury exactly where they were when we left them.

**Director Nick Fury POV:**

_"Vanya Romanova."_

I had Agent Barton take Vanya back to her holding cell, enabling me to talk with Agent Romanoff about this. It's been about five minutes since they left and still we stand here, saying nothing so I decide to speak first.

"Is what she said true?"

"Yes..." she responds in a voice so quite, frail, and so unlike her. She must be terrified, it's the only thing I can say for sure but with HYDRA and that revival serum and all this other stuff that Vanya has caused I need to know everything.

"Explain."

"It—It was seventeen years ago," she begins. "I had only been at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few month's but before that well, I did something that I regret which resulted in a pregnancy, that child being Vanya. That's when you sent me on the year and a half long mission and so I never told anyone about it. I gave birth to her, named her Vanya and put her in an orphanage so that she could be adopted and live a relatively normal life."

"Why did you neglect to tell me this information Agent Romanoff?"

"I didn't think it mattered, there was no way I could have raised Vanya, I loved her but I just couldn't, with my past and trying for a fresh start, she just didn't fit into the picture."

**Vanya POV:**

I was just an inconvenience, that's all she thought of me as. A worthless bastard child that would have ruined everything for her because she wanted to change. I wanted to have a family, usually I don't think about my feelings, I never have needed a mother but knowing who she is and that I ruined what she wanted made me hate her. My teeth were gritted but as always I pushed my feeling into the back of my mind and looked back at the footage.

Natasha Romanoff rose up from the chair and looked back at Director Fury.

"It's all my fault that she's the way she is. I wanted her to be normal but the Red Room did horrible things to her, things I wanted to spare her from and now she probably hates me."

"Agent Romanoff, we have plenty of time to talk about this and you can fix things with your daughter if you want but right now I have to go and sort out all the things she's done, we can turn her life around. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be glad to have her here."

With that Director Fury got up and exited the room and Agent Barton shut off the computer and nodded, telling me it's time to return to my cell which I for once actually craved. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, I was right. As soon as I get back to my cell I sat down on the bench with my knees pulled up to my chest and looked at the walls, the plain white walls and then I felt it.

Deep in the pit of my stomach it was bubbling up and I knew I couldn't contain it. Placing my mouth in the inside of my elbow it broke free.

"Aah!" the most hate and anger filled, spine chilling scream burst from my lungs and it just kept coming, I couldn't stop it, all I wanted to do was pull myself into a ball and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

I wanted to run up to everyone and yell and for once have my feelings matter, to mean something to anyone besides myself. My own mother hadn't wanted me and now here I am and I'm not sure I can handle it. A million and one questions are circling my mind but a few major ones stand out the most, those ones being the most obvious.

What if she doesn't like me?

What if I don't meet her expectations?

What if she doesn't meet mine?

I need a mother, or a father, or anyone to help me, because I don't even know who I am because all my life I have been taught to be anyone but myself so I don't even know what I like, I don't even know my own birthday. I don't know my own birthday but I can take apart bombs and that's sad. I am a sadistic, conceiving, con-artist with a long list of tall tales, and a thousand tricks and alias's up my sleeve but know nothing about me, Vanya Romanova. Vanya Romanova is a murder without a soul.

Maybe that's why I love alias's because finally I am someone else. Like with Charlize Bazile, she was somebody, she was rich and her mother wrote articles for a local paper. With fake names and lives I get to be somebody who's actually worth something. Something that I'll never be no matter how many wrongs I right, I'll always be Vanya Romanova, the girl with red in her ledger.

* * *

_**I also made an account for Quotev where I have another Avengers fanfiction so if you want to read more stories from me go there. It's Raven6224 as well and the story's called "The Girl with Blue Hair"**_


	13. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

_Chapter Thirteen: One Bitten, Twice Shy_

_**So last chapter Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, and Clint Barton all found out about Romanoff's pregnancy and Vanya knows what happened but now she's fearful of what is to come. Please follow and comment, it really means a lot to me, also, I have an account of Quotev so if you want to read more stories, go there! It's Raven6224 as well, so yeah. Now enjoy!**_

* * *

Agent Maria Hill steps into my cell, her hand is no longer bound in gauze which is good I guess but I can still feel her glaring daggers at me. Her dark brown hair is tied back in a low bun with stray bangs hanging close to her eye. She has a black ear piece in and she dressed in a black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with the logo on each arm.

"Come with me, Director Fury has ordered me to retrieve you and give you a room to stay in."

Without another word she turns and walks soundlessly down the hall, well for people who aren't trained to hear the tiniest of sound it would be soundless. I get up off the bench and make my way through the white metal hallways as within a minute catch up with Agent Hill who is speed walking through the corridors. She does her bast to not look my way but finally I give up. If I'm going to end up staying her with S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't have her hate me.

"I am sorry for throwing a dagger at you. I know that's why you have such a disdain for me but it's not as if you would not have done the exact same thing if the roles had been reversed."

She stops so abruptly that I take a step back as she whips around to face my, eyes blazing with fury. She point her index finger at me as she steps forward.

"You could have killed me and you wouldn't have cared or even batted an eyelash so excuse me if I'm not thrilled to have another murder in this base..."

"I missed all the arteries in you arm by _choice. _If I wanted, I could have eliminated you that day, I took out three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but I chose not to kill you so count yourself lucky."

Agent Hill grits her teeth and spins around storming off down the hall and I resist the temptation to roll my eyes like a child and proceeded to follow after her. When went from hallway to hallway until we made it into a hallway that wasn't plain white, it was painted tan and redwood doors lined the hallway, Agent Hill took me to the end off the hallway and opened the door, stepping aside to allow me access.

Inside was a full sized bed with creme colored comforter, beside the bed on the right was a small table and a lamp and on the opposite wall was a computer desk which lacked a computer of any kind.

"This is where you will be staying, you are free to move around the base but all the doors you are restricted from entering shall be locked. This hallway here," she points to the hallway the extend where my bedroom door is, "is where the main rooms are, such as the kitchen and living area."

"May I at least be informed of the time?" I say, using the say firm and authoritative tone as she had. Agent Hill looks at the watch on her wrist and looks back up at me before responding.

"It's currently 9:30 P.M. so I'd suggest getting some sleep, Director Fury want to meet with you in the morning. Breakfast is at 10:00 sharp, don't be late."

Agent Hill turns, fleeing down the hallway she just told me about while I slip into the room, closing the door of course. I glance around the room and can't help but smile slightly. Deciding to take Agent Hill's suggestion I get under the covers and turn out the lights, expecting an uneventful sleep but that's not what I got.

The sound of light footsteps neared closer and closer to my bedroom door so I got up and decided to investigate. The halls were pitch black and even with adjusted eyes I could only make out shapes. I step all the way into the hall and look around, the footsteps have stopped. Hands curl around me and I let out a growl and yank my elbow back as hard as I can, slamming it into the intruders stomach. They grunt, a deep voice, meaning it's a man who's after me.

The man pull out something metallic and I realize it's a dagger. He lunges forward, dagger aimed at my head. I duck and slam a foot into his back sending him forwards. The man isn't from S.H.I.E.L.D. that much I know for sure. HYDRA must have sent him to eliminate me.

The dagger comes at me full speed but I duck and curl my leg around his arm and do an alligator death roll in air, snapping the bone in his arm with a sickening crunch. The metal rings through the hallway and I sweep around, grabbing it. The man groans when I slam him back against the metal wall and hold the dagger up to his throat. I pull his mouth open and pull out the cyanide capsule. The lights come on and Natasha Romanoff, Director Nick Fury, and Agent Barton came to a stop, all of them staring as I dig the knife in deeper, using my free hand to hold him up against the wall.

"Who are you working for?"

The man with black hair slicked back says nothing.

"Did Ruark send you?"

"Hail HYDRA, I may be tortured but at least I am not of any worth like you" he says through gritted teeth. I've had enough.

I pull the dagger away but then pull my other hand away and punch him square in the face and he falls to the ground in front of everyone whose been watching me. They all watch me, eyes focused on the dagger in my hand as if I'm going to attack them.

Spinning the dagger around I face the handle to Agent Barton who promptly takes it and I hand him the capsule before turning and walking back into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Even as I try not to think about it I can't keep the thoughts at bay.

What happens now?

Clearly I'm not safe with HYDRA after me and I don't even fully get why they want to kill me and now with the KGB and Red Room having lost track of me. Oh well, I'll find out in the morning I suppose.


	14. Never Look Back

_Chapter Fourteen: Never Look Back_

_**Originally this chapter was going to be called 'Playing with Knives' but as you can all tell I've changed my mind so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and follow the story.**_

* * *

I look up at the large glass covered building before me and sigh. This morning Director Fury stopped by my room to inform me that they were moving me from their main base to the Avengers Tower, the building that was once Stark Towers, the building of the guy who made those handcuffs I was forced into. Agent Barton is with me and apparently my 'mother' Agent Romanoff should be here soon, along with Director Fury himself. Internally, I roll my eyes and follow Barton into the main room and into the elevator, keeping myself pulled as far away from him as possible.

He doesn't seem to notice, just pressed a button with **MF **written in big bold black letters. The ride is silent and I look at the floor, keeping my eyes away from his, not wanting to talk. I'm an assassin and small talk isn't really my thing, but he decides to speak up so I scheme to use my interrogation skills to see what I can get him to spill about Romanoff, their relationship, Director Fury, you know, anything useful to me.

"You're allowed to talk you know?" he says.

"Yeah, but I've got nothing interesting to tell. I mean, especially since I'm not even totally sure of where I am."

"We're in New York," he says, keeping his voice steady.

I look up, noticing the bow on his back and smile ever so slightly before speaking. I think back to the lessons I learned in the Red Room and HYDRA about how to deal with interrogations. _Always turn the conversation around on them, talk about stuff they're interested in. _"Nice bow, it's a recurve bow am I right?"_  
_

He looks over at me, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you know about bows? Doesn't seem to be your type of weapon."

"Oh," I shake my head fake bashfully. "No, not my cup of tea but I can shoot to save my life. That is a nice bow with perfect, straight arrows with excellent precision in the hands of the right person."

"I suppose, I've been shooting arrows for a long time," he replies.

"You and Agent Romanoff seem to be good friends, been together a long time does that I guess."

"Yeah, things would have been different if I had made the call ordered by Director Fury," he says, voice fading off and his eyes look forward as if remember something that he'd rather have left in the past.

"Excuse me?" I say, lightly as possible, trying to get him to elaborate.

"It was a long time ago, I was sent on a mission and I made a different call, if I hadn't Natasha wouldn't be here..." he trails off, looks up abruptly and whips around to face me.

The elevator pings just as he's about the speak and I dart out and step into the living room and look around when footsteps sound and I look to the stairs on the left side of the room and see a man with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepping toward Agent Barton, who's now at my side, and me.

"Hey Legolas, still as dull and boring as ever, just you standing here sucks the life out of the place," the man says in a light sarcastic tone. He looks at me then at my clothing before replying. "Amy Lee called, she wants you to stop stealing clothing from her closet."

"Stark..." Agent Barton says, warning in his voice.

"No, it's perfectly alright especially since that goatee's so loud and laughable, it's a joke on its own."

The man identified only as Stark sticks his tongue out at me like a five year old would do when their parents refused to buy them candy. Really mature.

"Tony Stark," Director Fury's voice booms through the rectangular room as he walks towards us, Agent Romanoff at his side. "Stop antagonizing Vanya, otherwise I'm not responsible for what she might do."

Tony looks from me to Director Fury and leans back, laughing. "What's she gonna do, talk my ears off about shoes and make-up?"

"I can think of 365 ways to kill you with my bare hands just off the top of my head."

He looks back at me, slightly stunned but quickly shrugs it off. "That's an entire year."

"Yes, so that means I have a different way of killing you each day of the year. Do not test me."

They all look at me like I'm serious and I visibly roll my eyes. "I'm kidding."

"Vanya, Agent Romanoff will show you to your room while I remain here to speak with Agent Barton and Stark."

I nod, understanding his orders and follow after Agent Romanoff who decided she'd much rather take the stairs than use the elevator, not that I mind. I'm in good shape weighing 125 at 5'2" so I'm doing pretty well for myself. It's because of all the training I did throughout my life and the fact that I was barely fed throughout my day's in the Red Room and HYDRA feeding my only once a day when I was at the base. We go down a maze of stairs and eventually make our way into a hallway where she leads me into the door in the center of the room. Agent Romanoff opens the door and leads me inside.

She doesn't look at me or utter a single word, just nods goodbye and leaves me alone with my thoughts, confirming everything I knew was true. She won't be here for me, all I am is a pawn in this game and that's all I'll ever be, not that it matters. If she doesn't want me as a daughter fine, I don't want her as my mother. Simple as that. Like I learned at the Red Room. _"The biggest rule to survive in this business, never look back."_


	15. Whispers in the Dark

_Chapter Fifteen: Whispers in the Dark_

**_Last Chapter Vanya was moved to Avengers Tower AKA Stark Towers as it was called where she met Tony Stark and is staying there until I change that so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and things are going to pick back up!_**

* * *

Agent Barton stopped by this morning and tried to convince me to go to the training room where my mom, Agent Romanoff has been since we arrived. I've been anxious about talking to her but so far it seems she doesn't want to talk about it. It's not like I'm surprised, I knew she'd avoid me the second I opened my big fat mouth but now I know just how much she doesn't want me. Well I don't want her either, I've spent seventeen years by myself and besides, in a year I'll be a legal adult anyways. My brain however, refuses to stop pestering me about it so I get up and follow Agent Barton's directions and near a dull grey metal door that just looms over the hallway.

I push the doors open and silently step inside to find myself standing on a black metal platform overlooking the entire training room. Natasha Romanoff was standing sideways throwing knifes at the targets in front of her. It seems she hadn't noticed my entrance so I just lean on the railings and watch her. Each knife lodges itself in the red bulls eye of the target. Her short red hair was thrown back off her shoulders and as usual, she was wearing her dull black uniform.

After she throws her last knife she steps towards the target board and starts pulling the knife back one by one while I step forward, placing my hands on the railing in front of me.

"Are you planning on avoiding me forever or is that just a for now thing?"

She whips around and looks up at me as I push my arms against the metal railing, supporting my own body weight, and haul myself over the railing. I land on the grey-ish green concrete with a loud, bouncing thud and rise up to stand at my full height. Natasha puts her knives away in sleeves and step forward, standing right before me.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't know how to be a mother," she says, green eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.

"You say that like I know what it's like to be a daughter. I don't, we're in the same boat but if you really don't want me I can disappear, make everything easier on you," I say, my voice taking on a cold cutting edge tone. "I don't want to be an _inconvenience_."

I turn and head towards the metal stairs but Natasha grabs my wrist and yanks me around to face her. "You heard my conversation with Director Fury?"

Nodding I say, "Yeah and it told me all I needed to know," I mimic her voice. "_'I loved her but I just couldn't, with my past and trying for a new start, she just didn't fit into the picture'_"

"Vanya..." she says, a faint trace of pleading in her voice. The tone I heard so many times in the Red Room from the women scientist tricking me onto a lab table in promises of love and acceptance but it won't work this time. I will be heard.

"Don't _Vanya... _Me. All my life my opinions, my feelings didn't matter and I'll be damned if you, my own mother, doesn't hear them!"

I wrench my arm back and take a few steps back, not failing to notice Agent Barton standing on the platform, eyes focused solely on us. Natasha looks at me and she looks so lost and struggling.

"You don't get to stand here," I say, voice wavering as I try to hold back tears. "And tell me that you're here for me when you didn't want me, or to tell me lies about how it'll all work out when clearly, you don't want that. I bet now you wish you would've aborted me, don't you?"

My gaze drops to the ground, red hair falling around me, hiding my face which is now soaked with tears. I sniff, attempting to keep snot from dripping but failing terrible. It's been a long time since I've cried over my childhood and not having parents. I had a best friend during the Black Widow program, her name was Hollie, she, as you all can guess, didn't make it. She would tell me stories about her parents and what parents are like, all of them leading up to where the KGB agents murdered them and delivered her to the Red Room for training.

People assume that the KGB ended in the 90's but it's still alive but it's much worse and an undercover project that only those involved know about. I only know because I was supposed to be their secret weapon.

"No" Natasha responds and my head shot up and I looked at her with my emotions shown clearly on my face. My eyes are wide and my mouth is gaping in a _'I'm not sure what to think_' pose.

"W-what?" I stutter, wondering if I heard right.

"No, I don't regret giving birth to you. The only thing I regret is not keeping you because if I had you wouldn't be like this and that's why I'm avoiding you, because I feel guilty. I haven't felt this guilty in a very long time," she responds, looking up to meet my gaze.

"I want to be your mom Vanya but I don't know how, I have no idea what to do and I have never been in this situation. I don't know how I'm supposed to be or how I'm supposed to act."

My face shifts back to its natural position. "I don't want you to be or act like anything you're not. I want you to be my mom as you are but without the avoiding me or hating me."

"I don't hate you," she quickly responds, stepping forward, opening her arms a bit as if she wanted to hug me but stops herself. "I could never hate you, I love you, I always have and every year when your birthday rolled around I stayed up the whole night crying."

She must change her mind because she steps forward and pulls me into a hug, arms lacing around my upper-back and I awkwardly oblige, and hug her back trying not to act weird. I'm not used to so much physical/emotion contact and it's foreign to me. She eventually pulls back and I start feeling a little less awkward and Natasha intertwines her hands with mine and looks at me.

"Vanya, can we start over?" she asks.

"Sure, what kind of daughter would I be if I said no, _mom_" I reply and she tenses for a moment at the new title but quickly un-tenses a second later and smiles at me, one that I identify as a real smile.

"It's getting late, you better get to bed, that's an order" she tells me.

"I know, see you in the morning?" I ask, slightly scared of her response.

"You bet" she replies and this time I'm the one smiling. I climb the steps and walk past Barton and head back to my room but a beeping sound catches my attention and then it dawns on me. The cell phone Ruark gave me, Director Fury never confiscated it, that means they can still get into contact with me. I swear worse than a sailor in my head a moment and reluctantly step towards the bed side table where I put the phone.

I sit down on the bed and curl my fingers around the knob handle and pull the drawer open and see the phone, screen lit up with the name I was expecting from the get-go. I press the read button and regret it instantly.

**_From Ruark,_**

**_Black Mamba, gone rogue have you. It would be terrible if something happened to your mom just as you're getting to know her. I can make that happen so pick your next step wisely or you could have your mothers life hanging over your head as well._**

I sit in silence, just laying on my bed watching the clock on the wall as time ticks by, eventually I do what I've been planning to. Fore the last four hours I've been trying to talk myself out of it but I know that it's the right thing to do to keep my mother safe and yeah it's odd that I want to do this to save her considering how cold and distant she's been but if I do this, it'll save her and maybe I'll survive and then I can learn the woman behind the code name Black Widow and she can learn her daughter behind her code name, my code name.

"Miss Vanya, are you alright, you've been awake and not moving for four hours" a British robotic voice sounds and I look around the room frantically in search of the source of the voice.

"Who was that?"

"I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's A.I."

"Oh," I calm down. "Say, JARVIS is everyone asleep?"

"All but Mr. Stark who's down in the workshop working on something that I'm restricted from informing you of."

"JARVIS am I allowed to go outside on the balcony for some fresh air?"

"I'm not sure, but as long as you only need air I would assume it would be allowed."

"Thank you JARVIS."

I get up off the bed and go into the living room, making my way to the door which opens as I near. When I reach the balcony the cool air soothes me and I start searching around for something, anything to help me with my plan. That's when I find a four prong grabbing hook with tan rope attached to the other end. I hook the grappling hook to the metal railing and toss the rope over and watch as it lands above the the sidewalk.

"Miss Vanya, what are you doing?" JARVIS speaks.

"Butt out, I have to do this," with that I climb over the railing and shimmy down it until I reach the sidewalk. I grab the rope and jingle the hook loose and jump out of the way as it land on the sidewalk with a ear ringing _clang!_ I gather up the rope and start running heading towards the the train station with one location in mind, I could hide out there for a few days while gathering the money and supplies I'll need for this mission.

I find money scattered across the ground, just barely enough to afford a bus ticket and board. The train begins moving and my gaze remain fixated on looking out the window and wondering how my mom's going to react to my disappearance. I hope she'll understand, I'm doing this for her...


	16. Puppet Master

_Chapter Sixteen: Puppet Master_

**_Okay so last times things picked back up with Vanya realizing she still has the phone Ruark gave her and warns her to pick her next move carefully otherwise her mother could be next on his hit list. So what does the assassin do? She runs away and is going to find herself a few allies along the way? Be sure to favorite and follow the story and leave me comments!_**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I wait patiently at the doorstep as the sound of footsteps makes me more and more anxious by the second. Before I have a chance to bail and elderly woman with graying blonde hair opens the door and smiles lightly at me.

"How may I help you deary?" she asks, her voice wavering from age. She's in her late sixties and is dressed in a purple floral print blouse and her hair is tied back in a high bun. I smile and give the nicest sounding tone I can muster up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at your home but I was a friend of Hollie's," I notice how the light fades from her eyes at the mention of her granddaughters name but I need her help so I press on. "I was wondering if it's possible for me to stay here for a couple of days?"

"Well, I'll need to talk to Robert, my husband, but I need to know how you know Hollie."

"May I come in, It'll be more private than telling you out here."

She steps aside and lets me pass, closing the door behind me and follows me over to the living room. She sits down on the couch while I sit across from her on the love seat.

"Robert, get in here, this young lady has information on out granddaughter Hollie" the woman hollered to her husband. The man steps through the doorway with a black coffee mug in hand. His head is bald and he has a big burly white beard. Robert was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt with red suspenders.

"Ethel, what will a teenager," he maneuvers at me, "Know about the disappearance of Hollie and the death of out eldest daughter Cathy?"

"Mr. Newman, I know much more than you might think. Yes I am a teenager but I knew Hollie personally after she was kidnapped."

They both look at me while Ethel looks like she's going to start crying and I feel a pang of guilt for making her feel this way but she needs to know and I need to have some place to stay until I can track down HYDRA and take out Ruark before her completes that machine and revives Red Skull.

"How did you know we lived here in Brooklyn?" Robert asks.

"Hollie told me, and since I was in New York I felt that I should stop by."

Ethel bites her lip a moment before responding. "D-do you know w-who killed my d-daughter Cathy?"

"No, not specifically who but I know the organizations involved, can you tell me why Cathy and her family moved to Russia in the first place?"

"Cathy's husband Jordan got a promotion but if he wanted the job and pay raise he had to move to Russia and they were really poor so he took the job," Ethel responds. "Please tell us who did this to our family."

"I want to, I really do but the more you know the more danger it will put you in but I'm going to take down the organization myself, but I need to find the leader first."

"She needs a place to stay for a few days Robert" Ethel says, looking to her husband.

"Fine, but tell us when you get those bastards, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I say, nodding to show respect.

"What's your name, I never did ask."

"Call me Scarlett," I reply, getting up and following behind Ethel as she leads me down the hallway and give me a room which is decorated in pink curtains, blankets, frilly rug, and white lacy tops for the glass tables. It must've been her daughters old room back when Cathy lived here.

"I'll see you in the morning Scarlett," Ethel says, closing the door behind her. Alone I stand in the room that I get to hide out in, its been a day since I left Avengers Tower and I bet my mom is freaking out, Director Fury too. They probably think I'm betraying them but they'd be dead wrong.

I climb into the bed and go to sleep, not wanting to think about the struggles I'll be facing in the morning.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_A man sits behind a desk in the darkness looking at a wall of TV screens playing footage of The Battle of New York where S.H.I.E.L.D. and their super people stopped the Norse God Loki from taking over the planet. A few other screens played video footage of Vanya Romanova, the daughter of Natalia Romanova. He found her when she left Avengers Tower and knows she's in Brooklyn, New York and has sent a very qualified agent for her. Who better to send besides the person who was supposed to dispose of her in the first place? He sent The Winter Soldier to end her once and for all._

_As soon as she's out of the picture he can continue with his plan. If this succeeds, which it will, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be destroyed and there will be no Avengers to stop him. He will finally have what he's always wanted. A knock sounds at the door behind him, he call and another man enters the room. He has shoulder length brown hair and is dressed in his camouflage uniform. The man in the chairs spins around to reveal Ruark who rises to his feet and steps in front of his desk to speak to the man who just entered._

_"Sir," the other man speaks. "I am heading out so I felt it my duty to ask if there is anything else you need of me while I'm there?"_

_"No, just kill her and make it slow and painful. Teach her a lesson for what happens when you run away from your destiny."_

_With the the man turns and walks from the room. Ruark sits down behind his desk once again and flips through the papers he retrieved from the HYDRA HQ in the Alps of Germany. After the Winter Solider told him Vanya was inside his first decision was to remove the evidence and anything that would help S.H.I.E.L.D. stop him. The Red Room has been on his ass ever since their secret weapon disappeared but they couldn't do anything to him, not now at least._

_Right now all he has to worry about is completing that machine, then he wins._


	17. Enjoy the Silence

_Chapter Seventeen: Enjoy the Silence_

**_Last chapter Vanya AKA Black Mamba went to her friend Hollie's grandparents place in Brooklyn to stay until she can find Ruark and get the cash to go find him, while on the other side of the board Ruark knows where she is and has sent Winter Soldiers to put an end to her games. Follow this story and leave me comments!_**

* * *

"Leave me alone!" I hear a young girls voice sound and I, being me, go in search of the voice. I round the corner to see two older boys, about my age picking on a young girl with blonde hair. She can't be any older than eleven, and they are older than her by at least four or five years. I step forwards and place a hand on my hip while the other free falls at my side.

"You probably should leave her alone before you force me to involve myself..." I say, keeping a smirk from appearing when the two boys spin around in shock but that quickly fades when they realize that I'm a girl.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do, cry for help?" the leader says. He's a whole head taller than me with red hair and freckles decorating his cheeks and nose. He wore a black and neon green striped t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. The other boy has longer hair than the leader but not girl length and he's a few inches shorter than his friend.

A grin slips across my face. "What is with you males thinking I can't do anything?"

"Fine, you want to be involved in this, by all means," he rolls his shoulder, showing off his muscles as if that would intimidate me. Since I'm a girl he thinks he can scare me, making me back down. I roll my eyes, boys are such predictable creatures. He leaps forward and I only sidestep and bring my elbow down on his back sending him into the ground with a _thud! _His friend steps forward in a concerned manner for his friend who rises to his feet, touching his nose and looking down at the blood. The leader growls at me with a scowl plastered on his face as he darts forward again, fist raised to hit me.

I grab his hands and start twisting them to the opposite direction. He groans in pain as I near the bone breaking point but stop before I break them and look at him as he rests on his knee. His bare knees digging into the cement sidewalk, his eyes are shut in pain but looks up at me when I stop and still scowls a me like I'm the one in the wrong.

"I'm going to give you two options," I say, tightening my grip on his wrists when he tries to shove my away using his strength. "Option #1 you leave that poor girl over there alone or Option #2 I break your arms and you leave her alone, take your pick."

"Y-you can't break my arms, ha!" he laughs.

"Look into my eyes and see if I'm joking, breaking bones is not the worse thing I have done. I am more dangerous than a gang member, that I can guarantee."

His eyes tremble in fear and I shove his arms away, he groans as they spin back to their original position. The brown hair boy runs to his friend and helps him up, they both run off and I step in front of the crying blond girl and look down at her She looks small and frail and completely vulnerable with her straw blonde hair fall all over the place and the lace ripped from her pink dress. Cuts on her knee are new, fresh, and bleeding and she sobs into her arms which is brace on her knee. She has her knees pulled up to her chest to protect her stomach I would assume.

"Hey kid..." I say, and surprisingly she does. She looks up at me, her face bright red and watery green eyes that are puffy from tears. I notice a man standing across the street in my peripheral vision but he doesn't come for me so I keep half of my focus on him and the other half on the child before me. I lean down and wipe away a falling tear from the child's cheek.

"What's your name? I'm Scarlett by the way," I hold a hand out for her to shake which she does.

"I'm Sidney."

"That's a beautiful name, do you need any help getting home?"

"N-no," _sniff! _"I live in that building there," she point to an apartment.

I nod and wave goodbye and just as she is about to leave she stops to say something.

"Thank you for saving me."

I smile and with that she's gone. I reach into my boot and boot and pull out a stake knife I borrowed to use as a defensive weapon since I don't have any daggers on me. I whip the knife around when the man's foot steps near and I find myself face to face with a man who ducked his head away from the tip of the knifes blade by a few centimeters. He has black hair and in his hand he holds a folder.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Don't worry about who I am _Black Mamba _worry about who's after you," he hands me the folder and walks way and when he's gone I put the knife back in my boot and look down at the folder in my hand and wished for once that I could be normal. What could this folder hold that is so important._  
_

Only HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Red Room know my codename so how does this guy. He's one of the three and if he was with HYDRA he would've tried to kill me, not help me. I scrunch my nose trying to decided whether or not I should open it, it could be a trap but if anything would be a trap it would be the...

Shit...

The phone, Ruark gave me a phone to contact him with probably has a tracking device in it, he knows where I am. My first move is returning back to the Newman's house hold and dismantle the cell phone and throw all the piece out the window but I already know it's too late. The Winter Solider's probably on his way here already and I need to figure out a way to protect the Newman's and leave before he get here. They can't get hurt because of me, I'd never be able to forgive myself, not that I can anyways.

I need a plan.

* * *

_**Next chapter is going to be more interesting and cool things are going to happen and that folder is a big deal juts FYI so stay tuned and then you'll see. Things are picking up fast!**_


	18. Falling From Grace

_Chapter Eighteen: Falling From Grace_

**_So last chapter was sort of a filler chapter but this one should make up for it, also I'm posting the nineteenth chapter sooner than originally planned to make up for the delay, I just started school and I've been extremely lazy so yeah hope that makes up for it. Be sure to follow and leave comments on the story!_**

* * *

_Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

Those owls are really starting to get on my nerves. After my encounter with that man with the file I moved the Newman's to a hotel far enough away as well as disposed of the tracking device cell phone Ruark gave me. I tossed it in the ocean just to spite the man. Although I'm still in Brooklyn, New York I'm moving closer and closer to the edge of the state and when i reach the docks I plan to board a boat and head back to Volgograd, Russia and try to decode the HYDRA base there. Even they, the members of HYDRA, aren't stupid enough to hide out in a base that I know the location of.

Don't ask me how there are so many owls here considering the town I'm in mostly consists of concrete walkways and heavily graffitied brick buildings. The sidewalk is chipped and cracked as if no one has bothered to reconstruct it in many years. Aside from the owl, there are no other sounds, the town might as well be a graveyard, that's how dead it is here and I don't like it. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up straight and my instincts are on high alert. I haven't had a chance to fully read the file that was given to me but I have glance at it.

When I settle down for the night I plan on reading over it and figuring out the best way to handle whatever's inside. I near a rundown Motel 6 and with the money I found on the street before leaving the Newman's should be enough for me to stay for the night. A bell overhead rings when I push through the glass door which is a perfect path to the registration desk where a man sits with his head on his hands, eyes closed. I approach the table but the man doesn't stir and my patience begins to run out. Beside the sleeping man is a bottle of water and with a sly smile I curl my fingers around the ice cold bottle and silently unscrew the lid.

I tip the now open bottle which soaks the man in a loud _SPLASH! _I stifle a laugh when the man bolts up and looks around frantically in his now drenched khaki colored trench coat. His brown eyes skirt to me and he curls his lip in annoyance as he wipes water from his eyes.

"That," I say in a smart alack tone. "Is why you don't go to sleep at work."

He sighs and stands up. "What can I help you with... ma'am," he says reluctantly.

"I needed a room for the night. Sorry about dumping water on you, I'm not very patient right now."

The man with a the name tag reading: _Joel _starts tapping the keys on the computer that I guess didn't get hit with water and after a few minutes he asks for the name for the room to be under.

"Emily Autumn," I hand him the cash for the room in exchange for the room key, give a light nod and head up the staircase towards the door with my number. The room is dank and nasty, smelling of rotting cottage cheese, dirty socks, and B.O. Now I know why this place is close to going out of business, it was only seven bucks so it's not like I can complain much. At least I've got a bed to sleep in and a miniature fridge at the bedside with a little left over food from whoever was here last.

I strip search the bed before climbing into it and opening the computer bag I've had with me to hold the file which I can now read. I flip the cover open to see a magazine article with the headline: _Mad Scientist Fired from his Job After Cutting off Limbs for Testing. _The article goes on to explain Ian Tyler who obtained a large group of people who thought they were test subject for brain waves but in reality he kidnapped them and cut off their limbs to use for his experiments with attempting to reanimate the dead which Mikhail successfully completed before I killed him. This man, Ian Tyler, was his father, he was only half-Russian and he completed the project his father was working on before his passing a decade ago.

The next paper explains Red Skull and who he was before becoming the man I know him as. Ruark Schmidt is his son but he also has a daughter named Bethany Schmidt who is apparently nothing like her brother or father. She's a well known lawyer with a prestigious reputation for being successful at any case she takes on. She's never lost but maybe if I can locate her she may be able to tell me what her brother is panning on doing but she may be on his side and my enemy so there's also that to factor in.

Last time I scanned Ruark was in China, at least I'm fairly sure but he probably relocated somewhere else. Staying in one place to long is foolish I know this because I was trained to know. The longer you stay at one place the closer the enemy gets to you, the more vulnerable you are. I am outmatched because Ruark has the better artillery and the soldiers and all I've got is me and yeah I can get through most of his army but then there's the Winter Solider who I'm not match for.

Along with the same idea there's also S.H.I.E.L.D. I have to worry about because knowing them they're trying to track me down with their very own genius Tony Stark but I can outsmart him. When it comes to staying under the radars it's something he couldn't do if he tried. I have to keep my mom out of all this because I know how she is, if she's anything like me that is, then she'll want to take them down as well and I can;t have her fight my battles, I won't allow it.

This may wipe out some of the red in my ledger and hopefully it'll help me forgive myself. I'll never be able to change what I've done but I can damn well avenge all the people they made me kill. I get up from the bed, walking over to the window and start ripping up the files, papers and all. Keeping evidence is always bad, it's better to get rid of it as soon as possible. I open the window and toss the papers out, each of the ripped pieces slowly and desperately. After the file is gone I close the window and turn around only to be in for a surprise.

A gun barrel is facing me and the person holding it? I bet you all could guess. None other than the Winter Solider himself in his uniform, brown hair and all.


	19. Lost Beneath the Shadows

_Chapter Nineteen: Lost Beneath the Shadows_

**_I'm back with the next chapter after a cliffhanger, dun dun dun! Okay so be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this story and any other stories on mine you may like, now enjoy this chapter! Next chapter is going to surprise you all, just came up with this and it's a doozy!_**

* * *

The gun barrel felt like a block of ice pressed to my forehead but I didn't dare move. I can dodge bullets, everyone knows that but not at such a close range and my only escape would be to jump out of the window with is a four story drop. The fall wouldn't kill me but it certainly wouldn't feel like falling on a cloud, that's for sure.

"Not one word or else I'll blow your brains out all over this wall," he warns, nudging me forward.

He moved behind me and places the gun to the back of my head and shoves my forward so ruffly I wince. He leads me through the hallways and when we reach the lobby I see the man I dumped water on. Blood is splattered on the wall behind him, a gaping hole the size of a quarter straight through his head, eyes wide open. We step out into the dark of night and he shoves me to the ground aiming the firearm at me. Seeing his hesitation I take action and kick my foot out, colliding with his human hand.

The gun clatters to the ground as it skids across the road and I push up off the ground flipping and land on my feet about four feet away from him. He leaps forward at full force, yanking his human arm down. I pull my hand up to block it, gritting my teeth as the impact comes. My bones rattle in my skin but other than that I'm alright, he brings down the bionic arm and I roll to the left, narrowly avoiding the blow.

I can feel the vibrations of his hit thundering through the ground. A large crater now sits where I was just standing. Scrambling to my feet I turn around just in time to see his human arms coming at me. A loud _crack! _rings through the air and I know he broke my nose but oddly enough it doesn't hurt like it should. The initial hit stung but now it feel numb, no my whole body feels numb. It must be the adrenaline pumping.

The warm sticky liquid, dark red blood, oozed from my busted nose but I don't have time to worry about it now. He swings again but I jump up over it and swing my foot into his face. He stumbles back a few paces and glares at me. I don't stop there, my fist collides with his stomach and he doubles over a minute then straightens back up, grinning maniacally.

Using his bionic hand he punches me in the face. Blood spurts from my lips and I slap the pavement. The world blurs in and out, never staying in focus. I push myself up on my side and look back at the Winter Solider who's coming straight for me. My hip bone grinds into the road and my right leg lays outstretched as I try to think if a plan.

I scoot away as he keeps coming, each step he takes another I scoot back. It's not the brightest idea I know but it's better than nothing. My eyes dart around the area looking for any place to run to, any place to hide but even if I manage to get inside one of them it's a small town, he'd find me in a heart beat. He's baring down on me no and it's either fight or flight because if I stay, I'm going to die. I reach into my boot and toss a knife at him, it lodges itself in his human arm and instead of screaming in pain like a normal person he just grits his teeth as the blood pools out, staining the road along with my own.

All I am is _numb_, still no _pain_, no real _fear_ I'm just sort of here and I don't get it. I push myself to my feet and start running past the buildings, swerving around corners, down alleys, over fences. I blink and when my eyes open I stand on a jagged cliff overlooking an ocean with ruff waters crashing against the cliff side. Th sky is midnight blue and a full moon illuminates the world around me in an eerie white glow. The sound of howling wolves fill the background a long with the screeching cicada insects.

The sound of crunching leaves draws my attention. I spin around and am faced with a large forest of 50 ft tall trees all towering over me while in between the tree are underbrush, bushes, overgrown weeds, and other things blocking my sight. So I have to choose between jumping off a cliff or running into a deadly forest, beautiful. The crackling of leave continue and soon is replaced by the sound of heavy footsteps. I don't even have to catch a glimmer of him t know who it is. Winter Solider steps out from the trees and stops five feet back but I'm not at the edge of the cliff, not yet anyways.

_Tisk, tisk, tisk! _He clicks his tongue and steps closer. He holds a submachine gun in hand, it isn't aimed at me but he has it at his side, ready, just in case I decide to do something stupid.

"What are you getting out of this?" I ask, my voice wobbly and unlike me.

He laughs a deep laugh and looks back at me with cold eyes. "This has nothing to do with me, this is all about you and _your_ decisions_ your_ choices_ your _alliances. I'm not the enemy, you are, you're your own enemy and there's a battle raging inside you. The person you want to be and the deadly assassin you were trained to be."

"What are you talking about?"

I control my emotions, trying not to let anything show. He want me to loose it, that's his plan right?

"If I wanted you dead you would be, you may be an assassin as well but I'm better, stronger, and faster than you. I came here to teach you something, HYDRA never sent me, I sent myself. Ruark is not my boss, not anymore, he's the one I've been fooling."

Winter Soldiers brown hair blows back as my falls forward, curling below my rib cage and we both are at a stand still, both of us trying to determine what the other will do next.

"This isn't a perfect world, stop living in a fools paradise, open your eyes and see the truth. Maybe you'll learn the difference between fantasy and reality."

He steps forward so fast and there's nothing I can do. He shoves me into the ground, the rock collapses in on itself and there's an outline where my body is. I push up out of the hole and scoot back in fear as he keeps coming. If he's not my enemy how can that seem any further than being my comrade. Rock pieces crack and chip off the cliffs edge, falling into the water below in a loud _crash!_

I stop when I reach the edge with my right leg left outstretched. Wait, how did I get by a forest and an ocean, I was in Brooklyn? That's impossible. Winter Solider stops in front of me and looks down, eyes showing no remorse.

"How are you on my side when you have tortured me!? How is this for my benefit, we aren't comrades!"

He slams his foot down and a sicking _crunch! _sounds and I scream in horror at my broken leg. The blood drips off the cliff side and my screaming doesn't subside and the Winter Solider steps back and just watches me as I freak out. That's when I realize something the make my whole world shatter, something that could change everything if I say it out loud. I thought I didn't feel any pain because of adrenaline but when he broke my leg I was calm, we'll as calm as I can get. The only reason I wouldn't would be if...

My eyes widened and Winter Solider gave what seemed to be a smile. Or as close to one as he could manage. He seems to know that I've put the pieces together.

The world wobbles and waves like a effect on a video software, then it stops but cracks appear along the ground where the Winter Solider and I stand. The sky chips to but the pieces begin to fall away into black shapes. Piece but piece all the images around me disappear and I sit the same as before like the cliff was still here but instead I'm sitting in the darkness, as if I were in a black background.

"This isn't real..." my voice drifts off, echoing slightly.


	20. Only A Memory

_Twenty: Only A Memory_

**_Okay so last time was soooo crazy I know, just bare with me okay so basically what happened was Vanya mentioned something about 'this' not being real and getting surrounded by darkness and this was a spur of the moment idea and I have an awesome idea for what should come, this chapter is going to end so cool, be sure to follow and comment to tell me what you think!_**

* * *

My eyes batter until they open and are greeted with bright blinding lights overhead. The ceiling is white while the four surrounding walls are made of metal. A small two level rolling table sits to my left with syringes and three inch needles. The plungers are pulled back and the syringe is filled with a deep blue liquid while overhead is a machine that resembles those hair driers beauty parlors use to use but large metal spikes extend outwards. My gaze drifts downwards and find that I'm strapped down to a cold metal lab table, my arms are dark red and rubbed raw as if I have been fighting against the restraints.

Groggily I lift my head up and find a large rectangular glass pane on the wall closest to my feet. It must be one sided glass because all I can see in my own reflection and I look awful. Dark black and purple bags hang under my eyes which are red and sore. My red hair is tied back in a high ponytail and I'm still dressed in the clothes I stole of the HYDRA base in the Alps. My skin is so pale I can barely recognize myself, I look like a ghost. My green eyes are cold and sharp like glass and my bones ache.

Bruises decorate my bare skin and a few small nicks are scabbed over on my neck. Heavy footsteps near and a door beside the glass window pane opens and the door opens to reveal Ruark in a long white ab coat. His sandy blond hair is spiked up and he examines me with his dark, resentful eyes.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," he says, looking down at a tablet in is hands.

I scowl at him before responding. "What'd you use on me, and how long have I been out?"

Ruark looks up at the corner of the room for a minute, pausing as if thinking about how to answer before turning back to me and giving a light laugh. I'm about to assume he's not going to answer but he does.

"It won't really matter what I tell you in the next few hours so I might as well. You were put under a serum that I am able to access and see what you're doing so that you don't become a danger to me and the rest of my HYDRA agents."

"What's real and what was the illusion?" I ask.

He grins. "You did meet mommy dearest, S.H.I.E.L.D. took you in, but you received my text and like a smart little girl you are, you bailed. You never got on the train though, you we're actually intercepted by Sergei and a few other HYDRA agents who used a tranquilizing smoke bomb and collected you."

"So I never went to Brooklyn, well if you want me dead why am I here? Kill me already."

He looks at me feigning shock and lets his mouth gape open before promptly closing it. "Who said I wanted to kill you? After you confessed everything to S.H.I.E.L.D. indeed I did but I _never _planned on killing you. When you were in the Alps of Germany I sent Sergei to pick you up and bring you to Sweden but you weren't there when he arrived."

"Wait, so you never sent the Winter Solider to kill me?" I ask, trying to sit up higher.

"No, so is that what happened newly do-gooder James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes AKA Winter Soldiers tricked you into believing such a preposterous idea that we'd eliminate you, the Black Mamba, the deadliest assassin that's succeeded in Russia since your mother, Black Widow, we'd be stupid to do that."

"I'm the stupid one for going through all those 'assignments' you made me go one. Those people are dead because of me! You don't care but I'm plagued by guilt that I'm keeping buried. Since I'm a snitch doesn't that mean I'm being put to death?"

"You wish, but no you are much to powerful and useful to be killed off like the common folk. I have talked to the Red Room and we have come up with a compromise that will enable you to keep living and assisting us."

"Ha! You can't make me do anything for you, I'd rather die..." I snipe at him. He laughs again as if my statement was comical.

"I don't have to make you, there's already something designed specifically for that. Now..." he's cut off when Sergei steps inside the room with a piece of paper in his hands. He steps forward and gives the folded paper to Ruark who gracefully takes it and motions for him to leave. Ruark scans over the words of the paper as his eyes move from the left to the right. He folds the paper back up and runs his hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" I ask, faking a caring tone.

He smiles. "The team has the machine 75% complete, as soon as it is, well, you know what's going to happen don't you?"

"You're going to revive your father, am I right? Why, what is he going to do for you when he comes back to life? He'll retake command of HYDRA and you'll be kicked to the curb just like your childhood."

"You know nothing about my plans, this is about much more than bringing back my father, it's about glory! When this is all over S.H.I.E.L.D. will be left is shambles, scrambling to avoid HYDRA's army and my father was a visionary, a vision both he and I share. The reality of human kind isn't a pleasant truth but someone has to show the world heinous they are."

"You'll never get away with this, you know that right?"

"We'll see, goodbye," he says.

I look at him like he's insane. Is he leaving or am I? What does that even mean!?

Metal needles and jammed into my arms by Ruark, I shriek in pain, trashing against the restraints. I don't know what he's doing but I know it's not good. Mixing needles and Ruark is never a good idea.

"This is going to be fun, see you when you wake up..." he exits the room, leaving the needles embedded in my arms. A white blind is pulled open from the glass pane window where I see Ruark standing behind a control panel, his hand hovering over a big red button. He presses a different button and says: "Memories are the enemy of every assassin Vanya, remember that."

He presses down of the red button and a glass ball on a stone Column is soon filled with yellow electricity bouncing against the glass and the lights in the room I'm in flicker.

"Aah!" I scream when I feel the electricity surging through my body. The sensation is numbing, like when you grab a hold of an electric fence and it's difficult to release your hands. My body burns from the surging electricity, it's heating up the atoms in my body. I'm not even screaming anymore, I can't form the sound I can't make any noise at all. Foam drips out of the corners of my mouth and onto the floor.

Black dots dance across my vision and things begin to blur._ Where am I?_

_Why am I here anyways?_

_Who am I? _Vanya Romanova, AKA Black Mamba

That's who I am...


	21. Born in Darkness

_Twenty-One: Born in Darkness_

**_So last chapter Vanya was face to face with Ruark Schmidt who, as I've mentioned before, is the son of Red Skull but he's never sent Winter Solider to kill her, that was Bucky's own plan to get her away from HYDRA by thinking he was still working for them. She found out that the last four chapters or few days, whichever term you prefer, were nothing more that illusions created to keep her busy. Be sure to follow the story and comment!_**

* * *

Lurking in the shadows I make my way across the rooftop, nearing its guarded edge. Round metal railings border all four sides but the extra lift gives me a larger vantage point to see inside the office building. I'm still dressed in what I picked up at the HYDRA base in the Alps of Germany, only they've been washed before Ruark sent me out on this new mission. I can't help but feel something off inside me every time I talk to the man but why do I feel this way? I mean he's better to work for then being back at the Red Room or working undercover for the KGB but there are also all these inconsistencies in his stories when he explained what happened after Germany.

I can't remember what happened during that time, everything that happened before I can recall in exact details but when I get there, it's just a blur, as if my mind was wiped. Shaking my head I push the thoughts aside and focus instead on the mission at hand. Lillian and Christopher Taylor, the owners of Taylor Inc. but they've been doing some dealing under the table with both HYDRA and giving our secrets to S.H.I.E.L.D. so I've been sent to retrieve the data files on their computers hard drive and eliminate the guilty couple.

Ruark gave me a pair of black leather gloves that stretch three inches up my arm to keep my DNA from getting spread around the office room. They're currently working on a new budget for the company, I can see the forms on the desk where Christopher sits, sandy blond hair spiked up. Lillian sits on the corner of the desk, leaning over to discuss the new plan with her husband. The company's been closed for just over three hours and they're still working. A utility belt is tightly wound around my waist with pistols placed in holsters on the outer side of my legs.

In the utility belt I've equipped with a handheld grappling hook, death serum filled needles, knockout gas, a high tech security alarm silencer, and a few other cool gadgets. Daggers are also tucked away in my boots, there's about eight and it's an actual dagger set unlike the ones I used to have, which I can't remember what I did with them. I haul myself over the railing and slide down the drain pipe, landing on the road without making a sound and walk to the front door of the building. I've already taken out the security camera's before I even got on the rooftop, every second Wednesday of the month the security guards are allowed to leave at normal employee time so that explains why none are here.

I pull out out a bobby pin supporting my loose hair which falls down over my shoulder. My knees dig into the jagged sidewalk and I twist the bobby pin, knocking into the pin and lightly push the door inward into the darkness of the building and fall in close behind the door, shutting it silently. I look around the reception area and head toward the door that says _STAIRS _in italic letters. I run up the stairs in complete silence, not even my shoes made any noise and when I reach the floor they were on, instead of confronting them head on I decide to crawl up through the ceiling but push u[ the grey and black dotted tiles and pull myself up after using the office desks as a step latter.

I place the two tiles back in place and maneuver through the ceiling by shifting and crawling on my stomach. I follow my mental map of the floor plan and reach a dank, lighter section of the ceiling. When I reach the area the sound of hushed voices draws my interest. It's Lillian and Christopher that's for sure but what are they talking about?

"—reviving him on the first full moon of the month, I tried to tell 'em it's going to blow up in their face," Christopher's deep voice says.

Lillian sighs. "What about..._him?_"

I can feel the sadness make a tamper in the mood and I hear the loud thud of someone hitting the desk. "I-I," Christopher says, through jumbles up words that wobble as he speaks them. "Honestly Lill I don't know what they've done with Aaron. Ruark could have killed him for all I know."

I feel my blood boil for some unknown reason and feel this twinging reluctance to go through with this mission. I pull the pistols out from the holsters and jump down into the office, my guns at both of them, Lillian screaming in fear and Christopher who looks pale white with a sickly expression decorating his face.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Lilian stutters, trying not to meet my gaze.

"I was sent here by Ruark to kill you but now I'm having second thoughts, sit down both of you but close the window first," I order. Lillian shuts the tan curtains and sits back down on the corner of the desk, intertwining her fingers with her husband's. My gaze remains fixated on their hands when something, some missing scene, wedges its way through my brain.

_"I don't want you to be or act like anything you're not. I want you to be my mom as you are but without the avoiding me or hating me," A younger red haired woman speaks._

_"I don't hate you," the older woman quickly responds, stepping forward, opening her arms a bit as if she wanted to hug the girl but stops herself. "I could never hate you, I love you, I always have and every year when your birthday rolled around I stayed up the whole night crying."_

_She must change her mind because she steps forward and pulls her into a hug, arms lacing around my upper-back and the girl clearly feels awkwardly but obliges, and hug her back. She eventually pulls back and the girl starts looking a little less awkward and Natasha intertwines her hands with the younger girl and gives a small smile._

I shake it off and look back at Christopher and Lillian and tell them to explain what they were just talking about before I came inside the office. Ruark has given me an uneasy feeling since I woke up in a HYDRA room so anything I can learn about him is better than nothing.

"Since you work for HYDRA—" Christopher begins.

"Loaned to HYDRA," I correct.

"You may know of a man names Johann Schmidt, Ruark's dad, or as he's more commonly known, Red Skull," he says, ignoring my interruption. "Well, he's going to be revived this Friday on the full moon because it will give perfect cover and he'll, Ruark, will be able to move around more freely as there is a parade commencing during that time."

"How are you both connected to Ruark, what did he offer you in exchange for, money, power, an army?"

Lillian looks up and for the first time, actually speaks to me. "This building, he helped us start this company for our loyalty to HYDRA but then we discovered, well you, you were so young it had to have been what, eleven years ago, and we got lost in one of HYDRA's bases and we ended up in a room with a one sided glass window."

Water fills her eyes as if what she remember was the most horrific thing she'd ever seen. Too emotional to speak her husband takes over, eyes glazed over as if remembering that day.

"We approached the glass which was located in front of a small metal podium control panel with a red button off to the far left side. When we looked through the glass we saw you, your hair was cut jaggedly and her face was slices, blood pooled from you nose and lips, your face was a purple blotch made of bruises."

"Ruark found us, lied and said not to worry, that you'd gotten hurt from playing in the yard but we knew he'd never let you go outside, he and his group did it to you but we couldn't do anything. Lillian was pregnant with Aaron and if we went to the cops Ruark and HYDRA would just kill them but here you are, you must be alright."

I remember that day, training exercise gone wrong, it was before Sergei was around, he was supposed to be my bodyguard and trainer but back then my mouth got the best of me and he'd beat me to a pulp, I wasn't as good of a fighter as I am now. His name started with an J, Jack, Jake, Jean, no Jett. That was his name, he made my life a living hell and if I ever see him again I'll... I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty.

"Here's what's going to happen now," the both look at me with fearful eyes. "You'll have to fake your own deaths and I'll even be kind enough to help you out, I'll give you a secure cell phone and new identities but I'll call you and tell you when, or even if you can return."

"Y-you would really do that for us, won't you get into trouble with Ruark?"

I nod. "Yes, if he finds out but he can't kill me, I don't belong to him. Get on the 1:00 A.M. train tomorrow morning and I'll take care of everything else."

With that I turn and walk away feeling more at ease than I had when I first entered the place. I'm going to figure out what's going on, even if it's the last thing I ever do, no one deceives Vanya Romanova.


	22. Shadows of the Veil of Secrets

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Shadows of the Veil of Secrets_

**_Okay so I got a review from _ _who wanted me to do a scene for when Natasha Romanoff discovers Vanya's gone so, since I love viewer ideas and input, I shall. I think I should explain that the experiment, illusions, and this interaction with the Taylors' all happened the day after Vanya left so it's like the beginning of the next just so you're all not confused. Be sure to follow and comment on the story!_**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_Natasha Romanoff woke up just like any other morning but something felt...off. When things felt off for her, they were, it's like a sixth sense for her. So tried to push the feeling aside by hoping it was all in her head, despite knowing it wasn't. Down in the training room Natasha had her hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in a black tank top and black yoga pants. She practiced her martial arts for at least an hour when the metal door to the training room slammed shut and she knew Clint was here to talk to her about something._

_Natasha stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him but when she looked in his eyes, she knew something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. His face was emotionless like usual but it held something secret, something he didn't want to tell her and she knew. _

_"What's wrong?" Natasha asks in but a whisper._

_"Nothing, why would you assume something's wrong?" he replies, hating Director Fury for making him a barer of bad news. He knew Natasha really well but this was something on a whole new level. A Natasha who's a mother with her child missing may make her an unstable spy who'd be a hazard to have on the field when they go is search of Vanya but being the partner of the Black Widow he knows she won't sit this one out, especially since it's her child who's missing._

_"I can read you, now, out with it Clint," she replies, voice taking on a sharp edge that he's heard Vanya use before. The two really are a lot alike._

_"I'm sorry Nat," he says, using the nickname to soften the blow. "She's..."_

_"S-she's, Vanya. What about Vanya huh Clint, what about her!?" _

_Natasha was almost livid, something was wrong, seriously wrong and it had to do with her daughter. Sure it was a child she gave up seventeen years ago but she's not turning her back on her daughter, not now, not when she can finally have a real relationship with her._

_"Vanya's gone Nat, JARVIS said she left during the night after a she received a text on a cell phone we didn't know she had. I's so sorry..."_

_Natasha pushes past him and darts up the stairs and throw open the door to Vanya's room to find it, as Clint said, completely empty. The covers were pulled back so she must've been laying down before leaving. This could not be happening! Knowing what she had to do Natasha leaves the room and goes into her room and starts packing a bag of clothing and doesn't even take the time to glance up at the door when Clint knocks on her door._

_"Were are you going?" he asks, almost frantic._

_She looks him dead in the eyes and says: "to find my daughter," and pushes past him and leaves the tower, her mind solely focused on finding Vanya before anything bad happens but if her feeling is correct, which it always is, something bad has already happened to her._

* * *

**Vanya POV:**

Ruark enter my room with a chip device in hand. I look up at him for an explanation for what he needs of me.

"Come with me to the labs, I need to inplant this in your neck" he says.

"Sir, why, isn't having traceble devices in your skin a bad thing?"

"No one but me can access these files, everyone is getting them, it's not exclusive to you," he says, smiling. The smile doesn't reach his eyes and I know he's lying but instead of calling him out on it I follow him to the lab. He pats on a table covered in white paper and I sit down as he steps around, pushing my hair asides and rubbing my neck with a wet cleansing paper. As I fell him start the incision a name rings through my mind. _Natasha Romanoff_. The name sounds so foreign to me yet also familiar.

"Who's Natasha Romanoff?" I ask after a minute of debating on whether or not I should say anything.

Searing pain erupts in my neck from the knife digging in my skin. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, my teeth gritted as I tried not to make a single sound. What did I do?

"Never you mind child..." he growls, forcing the knife in deeper. I howl in pain, my back arches, and the only sound is my screams. I feel the chip being pushed into the freshly cut skin and then I feel a needle piercing my skin, over and over again. The pain gets so intense I jump away from him as he holds the needle in his hand so I assume he got down with the stitching before I moved away. He glares at me, eyes dark and clouded with unmistakable rage.

"Who-is-Natasha-Romanoff...?" I say, slower this time. Pronouncing each word with much more emphasis.

"I know..."

"What?"

"You didn't kill the Taylor's I know."

My heart thunders in my chest but I keep my face emotionless. "Where is he?"

"Who, oh, you mean Aaron? How about... six feet underground?"

"You killed an innocent child?"

"You've killed innocent people my dear, you don't have much moral ground to stand on. Everything your are is because of the Red Room, me, and most of all HYDRA. You were trained to serve us and if you won't do it willingly," he pull out a remote from pocket with a dial on it. "You'll do it by force."

He turns the dial and everythings diffferent. My loyalty is to Ruark, Hail HYDRA, HYDRA, HYDRA. Always obey Ruark, ALWAYS

"You will go back to Brooklyn, New York understood Vanya?" he says an address and waits for my response.

Listen to him, do whatever he says. "Yes Sir."

"Good girl, now go..."


	23. Igniting Shadows

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Igniting Shadows_

**_Okay so I know the last few chapters must have been boring but this chapter should make up for it, trust me it's going to be badass! Be sure to tell me what you think and make sure to follow the story. Also how do you think this is all going to end? I'm not ending it yet but I want to know what you all think is going to happen in the end so comment._**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Natasha Romanoff made her way through the city stopping at an apartment where she knew she could turn to for help. She goes up the steps and lightly knocks on the door, waiting for them to open the door. Footsteps shuffling along the floor indicate that they're still awake which is good. It would be pretty bad if she's woke them up from a deep sleep.

The door opens to reveal a tall man standing about 6ft tall with blond hair and dressed in 40's attire, it was none other then Steve Rogers himself. He looks down at his ally and friend and nods for her to enter which she gratefully does. Most of the lights are off except for two lone lamps placed randomly throughout the living area. She sits down on the couch while Steve sits across from her, waiting for her reasoning for being here with him. Usually she only came when she had a mission for him from S.H.I.E.L.D. but the look on her face told another story.

"What's wrong?" he asks, looking at her.

Natasha looks up and him and mumbles something in an muffled sound. Steve couldn't understand her so naturally he asked her to repeat what she said. Natasha sighed, running a hand through her red hair she looks off to the right, head lowered.

"My daughters gone missing..."

"Wait! Daughter? You have a kid, since when!?" Steve asks, jumping to his feet. He wasn't mad she had a kid but was genuinely surprised, she just doesn't seem to be the type that would want a child. Natasha looks up at him, and realizes hes still standing up so he sits back down and listens to her as she explains.

"Her name's Vanya... HYDRA has her, at least I assume so."

HYDRA... Steve's head shoots up at the name. As anyone could guess Steve did not have a good relationship with HYDRA so naturally he want to avoid letting people be left in their hands. Remembering what happened to Bucky, his friend, who he has no idea where he's at. Steve agrees to help Natasha find her missing daughter, not just because HYDRA is involved but also because Natasha is his friend and that's what friends do.

"What would HYDRA want Vanya to do? That's what we need to figure out," Steve says, racking his brain as to what they would most likely send a deadly assassin to do.

While Steve and Natasha spoke of possible mission Ruark may have sent Vanya on she's already at her destination. Brooklyn, New York, attacking Natalia Romanova and Steve Rogers and receive the flashdrive Nick Fury gave Steve to hold on to. Not a single thought runs through Vanya's mind as she nears the back of the apartment complex. Her once green eyes now glowed in a bright red color and she had no expression displayed on her face. When she reached the window she found it to be an easy lock and gets it open, inside, and shut it all within a few seconds.

The room she entered was obviously Steve's since there aren't any other bedrooms in this apartment. Down the hallway she could here the voices of Natasha and Steve but simply ignored their conversation and began digger throughout the whole room. In the dresser drawers, under the bed, in plain sight but couldn't seem to find it but then look up and the ceiling and saw the glass plate that goes over the light bulb and instantly know that's where it it.

She climbs up on the bed and feels around the glass and when she finds the rectangular piece of plastic, tucks it away in a pocket recently sown on her red corset tutu dress. When she steps back on the floor she notices how the conversation is the other room has gone completely silent and that's a bad thing when it comes to another assassin and a super solider.

Vanya reaches into her boots and pulls out two medium length daggers and raises them in a defensive stance.

"Find what you were looking for?" a male voice sounds, she whips around, jumping back towards the door leading to the hallways and sees none other than the super solider himself. A sly grin spreads across her lips, Vanya isn't there anymore, not the real her anyways. She's a pawn to Ruark and remembers everything he wants her to remember.

"I saw him you know...?"

"Saw who?" Steve responds. He knows he should try to get the flashdrive from her but since this girl seems to think she can surprise him he might as well play along. All along Steve has known something wasn't quite right about this girls, her blazing red eyes are a major red flag.

"Your dear old friend, what was his name...Beck, Brendan, no Bucky, that's right Bucky Barnes," her voice low and condescending. Steve looks at this girl wondering if she speaks the truth or if this is propaganda. The girl looked serious but then again she broke into his apartment so don't judge a girl by her cover. Vanya jumps up and kicks a lamp at Steve and flees from the room and finds herself in the living room, face to face with the Black Widow.

"V-Vanya...?" Natasha mutters, looking at her daughter, trying to keep tears out of her eyes. Vanya stares at her in confusion but takes this opportunity to strike. Vanya does a spinning kick, slamming her foot into the Black Widows side. Natasha howls out in pain but quickly recover and looks at her daughter. Vanya wouldn't attack her without being provoked, her eyes are red, Ruark must be controlling her.

Steve runs in to see Vanya and Natasha fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Vanya lunges at Natasha be she jumps out of the way. Vanya spins at the last second and wrenches her arm down at Natasha who throws her arms up to block her blow. Natasha grabs her daughters wrists to prevent her from fighting but to no avail.

Instead of calculating a plan of attack she tugs her arms over and over again, occasional crying out in pain but doesn't manage to get free this way. Natasha looks down at her daughters wrist and notices how red it is, as if she were fighting against restraints of some sort.

Hatching a plan Vanya hooks her leg behind Natasha's and pushes her forward to slightly to the left. She twists her wrists down freeing them from Natasha's grip.

Natasha slams into the ground but spins and jumps up on her feet. Natasha really didn't want to fight her daughter but if she had to, she would. Pushing forward she throws a punch, Vanya blocks and grabs he arm, yanking her forward, twisting away from Natasha incoming body and watches as she slams into the wall.

Steve darts around the couch and bends down to check on Natasha. She slaps his hand away and sits up, already knowing her nose is bleeding. Vanya stands by the door and reaches into her utility belt and tosses a round flat metal disk which builds a yellow bubble around them. Steve and Natasha bang on the bubble but it doesn't break, they're trapped.

"HYDRA would like to thank you for you cooperation, till then," she says opening the door, she looks back at them and can't help but feel a similarty with the woman but Ruark's orders have more influence. "Hail HYDRA."

The door slams shuts and Vanya's gone.


	24. Into the Storm

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Into the Storm_

**_Here we go, this chapter is longer than the others as I've figured out how I want this to go. So next chapter will be the last but it's going to be a very, very long chapter that'll wrap everything together and I have an announcement so be sure to read the bold letter words on the final chapter be sure to follow and comment to let me know what you think._**

* * *

**Vanya's POV:**

"Did you leave it?" Ruark asks, as I stand in front of him.

He sits behind a large wooden desk, papers sprawled all around the four walled room. Even the floor is blanketed in a thin layer of top secret paper. I look back at Ruark who waits patiently for my response.

"Yes sir, I left the daggers with the address inside its hilt."

"Good girl, now it's only a matter of time until they find the note and step straight into our trap. Now, go to the training room and warm up, you need to be ready when they come."

"Yes sir," with that I turn and walk away, heading to the training room like I was commanded. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. are nearing their expiration date.

**Third Person POV:**

Natasha found one of Vanya's daggers near her on the floor and grabbed it. Using the blade it slices through the bubble with ease and when she does the bubble is sucked back inside the machine throw by her daughter. Steve stands up and holds his hand out for Natasha who takes it.

"What the hell way that?" he asks, pulling his hand back.

Natasha leans down and picks up the small round device, the dagger still in hand. The small round yet flat disk had the insignia she was dreading. The six armed octopus of HYDRA. She was right, they did have control of her and now she had proof. Natasha turns to Steve and hands him the metal disk, the HYDRA symbol up.

"So HYDRA is involved," is his only response.

Natasha looks down at the dagger in her hands, spinning it around ever so often. Deciding she should contact Clint and let hi know what just happened she pardons herself and goes to the bathroom. Pulling out her secure line cell phone she pressed down the four button and speed dials him.

He answers on the second ring.

"Natasha, what happened, where have you been. Director Fury is pissed."

She waves her hand as if Clint could actually see her. "He's always pissed, nothing new. We saw her Clint."

"W-what, we? and Who?"

"I'm with a friend but Vanya stopped by and stole a flashdrive that has all S.H.I.E.L.D's secure data on it and she has it. She took it back to HYDRA, she is under Ruark's control, you should have seen her eyes Barton, they were glowing red."

"Okay, want me to put Fury on the line as well?"

"Whatever, we'll need his help anyways so yeah, go ahead."

The phone crackles with the movement and after hearing a few bits and pieces of the conversation between Barton and Fury eventually they both blare through the phone line.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury's voice booms through the speaker. "This is not the time to go rouge on me, I could have sent someone to retrieve you had I wanted to."

"Sir," Clint speaks up. "Vanya is under Ruark's control and she stole the flashdrive."

"The one I gave to Rogers?"

"Yes sir," both Natasha and Clint respond simultaneously.

A heavy sigh rings through the receiver. "Fine, as soon as you find a location we'll send our best agents, the both of you included, and whoever else we can get to help with this and take HYDRA down once and for all, is that all agents?"

"Yes sir," they both say.

With the the phone line clicks and Fury is no longer on the call.

"I call you if I find anything else okay?" she tells him.

"Yeah okay, but be careful."

"I will."

She hangs up the phone and exits the bathroom seeing Steve sitting on the chair looking at the disk as if it's were talking to him. She walks around him and sits down on the couch across from him, just watching.

"Something wrong Steve?" she asks, keeping all her emotions buried.

He looks up at her. "How are we supposed to find her if we don't know where to look. I'm not giving up or anything but she seems to be two steps ahead of us at all times."

"I know what you mean but there must be something she left behind that could possibly lead us to her location, even the greatest assassins make mistakes and mistakes can be fatal."

Looking back down at the dagger she notices the other one sitting across the room and gets up, scooping the other one up with her free hand. _Why would Vanya leave her daggers behind unless she wanted us to find them _Natasha though to herself. That's when her gaze drifts down the the hilt of the daggers and notices a gap between the hilt and the cover that holds the bottom piece together.

Sitting back down she begins to unravel the dagger which is only covered in black electrical tape instead of an actual grip. The bottom of the dagger pulls off with a loud _POP! _And what she finds next is a miracle but being a trained assassin she also know it's a trap. There a note inside that's been rolled up and jammed inside but she knew why they did it.

They had something she wanted and they knew if they had the flashdrive with all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets that Nick Fury would be sure to get involved meaning HYDRA would get the chance they've been waiting for. The perfect opportunity to take out S.H.I.E.L.D. once and for all and be able to eliminate the world but they are planning on bringing back Red Skull and a few other people that Vanya never got around to answering.

Aloud she reads the note.

_"Dear Romanoff and Rogers,_

_I assume that if you're reading this Black Mamba paid you both a visit. Well if that's so I bet your wondering what my plans is, what Vanya has to do with any of this. If you really want to find us, well, here's your clue._

_201-(673)-HQ"_

"What the hell does that mean?" Natasha growls out but slowly she starts to put the pieces together. HQ as in HYDRA HQ meaning the Alps of Germany, that must be where Ruark be moving Vanya or so Natasha thinks. Calling Clint back she tells him what she found and about the letter. She explains what she thinks the code could possible mean.

Clint relays the message to Fury and thanks Natasha for the information. Glancing to the clock she realizes that it's almost three in the morning and decides it's time to go to bed and is settling on the couch when Steve suggests she sleep in his room and he'll sleep on the couch. After a few seconds of back and forth Natasha gives up and does what he said.

**Vanya's POV:**

When I enter the training room the place seems much to peaceful, especially for HYDRA. My instincts flare up on high alert and when heavy footsteps sound I spin, jumping up off the ledge and landing in the center of the training pit. I look back up at the ledge I just stood on and saw him. The Winter Solider leaps off the ledge and lands before me.

Light reflects off his bionic arm which is stained with the red stain of the KGB. Long chin length brown hair fell around his face and he looked at me, not emotion showing, he's almost like a robot.

"What'd they do to you Black Mamba?" he asks, voice cold.

I smirk. "Nothing, why would assume such a thing. Why are you here, should you be with your boyfriend Rogers?"

He lunges forward but gets me in me in a headlock before I can react.

Using my trained skill I slam my foot into him, shoulder, even whipping my head back to hit him in the face but to no avail. He wraps and arm around my waist and keeps a firm grip, strong enough to keep me for being as mobile as I usually am.

"This is going to hurt..." is all he says.

He, using his human arm begins picking at the recently healing cut on my neck.

"Aah! Aaaah!"

That's the only word for it, pain, absolute, excruciating pain searing throughout my body. I watch the blood drips to the ground through my hazy eyes. The pain is killing me, I'm going to pass out. I feel something, a square object being pulled from my skin.

As soon as I feel the chip pulled from me emotions fill me. Fear, fear who am I? That's right, the pain was so intense I almost forgot. I still have missing black spots in my memory but I know Ruark is my enemy. The Winter Solider releases me and he starts walking off but stops when I call out to him.

"Wait! T-thank you..."

"Here," he tosses me a pair of glowing red contacts and I look at him, confused.

"They still think your being controlled by this chip," he explains, holding the lime green chip in his bionic arm before crushing it with his hand. "Play the double spy card and you'll be fine, but remember whose side you're really on."

He begins walking off.

"Are you going to be in the battle."

Turning back he says: "I don't know."

With that he walks off into the shadows and is gone and I hatch a plan to get my revenge. I'm no one puppet.


	25. Sweet Sacrifice

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Sweet Sacrifice_

**_Here it is, the last chapter so here's the question that I'm sure you all are wondering, will there be a sequel well, I leave that up to you the reviewers to decide, if you want one, comment and let me know you do and give me ideas of what you'd like to see in the sequel and if not well you all can assume what happened to Vanya after this. Also a lot of POV changes. Now onto the finale._**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Natasha was dressed in her black leather jumpsuit staring down at her hands as they shake. It's almost time. That was all she could think as they near the place where Vanya is. _How am I supposed to fight my daughter_ she thought. Clint rounded the corner and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly for reassurance. Internally she rolled her eyes, if he only knew...

Shaking her head Natasha sighed, letting her head rest in her hands. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor are being left out of this mission, besides most of them don't even know about Vanya, Tony being the only exception. Clint, being her partner and basically her best friend of course he was here and Steve because he wants to stop HYDRA and also help out.

The last time she saw Vanya flashed through her mind, eyes glowing red, not even a hint of recognition. Director Fury had ordered them to leave during the night so they wouldn't be found by Ruark which didn't bother Natasha one way or another. All she wanted to do was find Vanya send HYDRA to the pits of hell and that's exactily what she intended to do.

**Vanya's POV:**

I've been playing Ruark's personal servant for the last hour and a half and I'm really starting to loose my patience. I hand him a coffee and sit down on the bench he told me to and watch as he fires up the machine. When Ruark was taking to his main scientist he told him that when he used the machine they would come back from the dead but that they've added a teleporting element to the machine so when they shoot the serum into the atmosphere the reanimated people will be sent to another HYDRA base where Ruark will meet them.

"Vanya!" Ruark snaps as I bolt up onto my feet and bounce forward, planting myself in front of him. My face placed in a cold, emotionless expression.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go down and great our guests when they arrive, can you do that for me?"

"Absolutely, I'll do anything you ask of me," I turn around stiffly and walk from the room ignoring the whirring of the machine as I make my way through the empty hallways of the underground base below the HYDRA HQ where I'll be having a run-in with Natasha and Agent Barton. As I make my way up a set of stairs I run across a man in a baggy gray hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head, hiding his face from sight.

Just as we are about to pass on the stairs the man grabs my upper arm. "I'm here, I've got your back."

It was Bucky, he decided to help me. "I'm glad you did, and I've got yours," I reply in the same hushed whisper. With a slight nod he released me and walks down the stairs while I head up into the main room. When I enter the main room, I look around, trying to remember everything but then my eyes skip to the room to my left. I-I broke into that room and found... found the blueprints for the device he's using.

Vanya Romanova, Ramanova. Romanoff... Natasha Romanoff. M-my mother? Yeah! That's right, I met her when I was in New York City and that director guy sent her, Agent Barton, and that Maria Hill chick to get me.

The Black Widows my mom but, who's my dad? I never asked, at least I don't think I did, but why hasn't she mentioned it, is there some reason she doesn't want me to know, aside from the fact that I haven't exactly been myself for awhile?

"Black Mamba," a voice sounds behind me.

Slipping back into my emotionless expression I turn to face Sergei who stands tall and emotionless, like me. "Ruark sent me to relieve you of your greeting duties, instead he wants you up high. In the ceiling in the 2200 hallway to block off the stairs leading to the room where the basement which is connected to where the machine is running."

I nod. "Understood."

When I reach the hallway I climb up inside the ceiling and keep a slight corner pulled up so I can watch the scene unfold, I know it can't be long now. I need to be ready for anything but all I know for sure is that I'm not on Ruark's side.

**Third Person POV:**

Natasha rose to her feet as the three of them jump from the plane while everyone else from S.H.I.E.L.D. will get off the landed plane and creep their way in so they don't cause a ruckus, subtlety is their nature. They land on the mountain top looking around for any sign of HYDRA agents only to be shocked when finding absolutely none. The door to the base opens and Black Widow pulls out two guns from the holsters, aiming them while Hawkeye notches an arrow.

"Welcome Avengers, or should I say, half?" a man with short blond hair and calculating blue eyes. On his right hand he wore a black finger less glove while the other was bare.

Aiming her gun she spoke. "Who are you and where is Vanya?"

"I am Sergei and you mean the Black Mamba, oh, she's here. Come on it, we've been expecting you," he steps back and enters into the darkness of the room. Keeping their guard up they enter the facility and watch the man known as Sergei as he walks across the marble floor, shoes clicking with every step.

Sergei reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black ball and tosses it to the ground.

"Two ways to go Avengers, which way will you choose?"

The smoke clouds over the room and when it cleared Sergei was gone and the three of them stood alone in the large open room. Captain America looks around the room, noticing the place hasn't change that much since World War II so it must not be used as common as one might think.

"I'll go this way," he says, pointing to the right, "and you and Hawkeye go left and we'll communicate through the comm units."

Nodding in agreement Black Widow walks off in the direction ordered with Hawkeye right behind while Captain America turns, heading through the door before following a set of stairs down and pushes open a door with a glass window and enters an empty hallway.

**Vanya's POV:**

I heard the faint click of the door and the footsteps that followed. Peering through the slight divot pulled in the ceiling from me pulling it up and watch as Captain America, dressed in his american flag outfit stands in the rooms center, shield raised and ready. Even if I don't want to I have to fake it pressing the red button on the small device given to me, I alert a few HYDRA guards that someone is here.

Red lights on the wall flash and Captain America jumps, clearly started by the now flashing lights. Guards fill the room in a matter of moments, ignoring the grunts and groans as the battle below continues I pull the wire on the wall, turning off all the hall cameras. Glancing down I see the fight, lots of men lay on the ground, unconscious I supposed I don't want to think about them being dead. Not after the clock tower, all those people.

As Captain America knocked out the last guard I leap from the ceiling, landing on the ground, practically silent. Turning around he sees me, raising his shield like he'd rather not fight me.

"Welcome Captain America," I say, widening my eyes slightly, trying to look amused before lowering them. "It must bring back a lot of memories, this place I mean."

"Vanya," he says, his voice sounded sincere. "I don't want to fight you."

Grinning I give a light laugh, trying to sound like I'm still under Ruark's control. "And why is the Captain America? Think you're to good to face me, or is it because I'm a girl?"

"Neither," he responds, firmer than I thought he would.

The door behind him opens quietly, letting another HYDRA agent in. This is how I prove to Captain America I'm on his side. The main with messy blond hair aims his gun and I spring forward like a bat out of hell.

Using his shield as a launch pad I press my hands down against it and propel myself forward, legs wrapping around the mans neck. The guns clatters to the ground and Captain America turns, seeing exactly what I'm doing.

Wrenching my leg to the left I hear the loud _crack! _I'm all too familiar with and slam his now lifeless body against the ground while I and braced against the floor with my leg outstretched. Pulling my leg back I rise to my feet, dusting off my red tutu dress before stepping forward, meeting his gaze.

His gaze is a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I know we didn't meet on the best of terms, not my choice might I add, but I'm Vanya Romanova."

"How do I know your not still under orders from Ruark, who I have no idea who he is, since he was controlling you?"

"Ruark Schmidt is the son of your adversary Red Skull and the older brother to Bethany Schmidt who's a doctor in Florida. I was microchipped which was removed before you and the other three of the Avengers who cared enough to show up. If I was under his control would I tell you, my 'enemy' all that information?"

"Okay," he nods. "I believe you but what's with the eyes."

I pull the contacts out and show them to him. "Color contacts to give the illusion I'm still under his control. Really helps with revenge."

He doesn't respond so I simply walk past him towards the door on the opposite side of the room. Just as I grip the handle I feel his hand on my shoulder I turn and face him.

"What are we doing?"

"This door leads to the basement which is connected to where the machine to revive many of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies."

"Are you okay?" he asks after a moment of silence, looking from me to the man lying dead on the ground and back. Shaking my head I sigh, internally rolling my eyes.

"Yes, that's not..." I hesitate a moment, afraid of what he might think but then settle on the truth. He can think whatever he wants. "—that's not the worst thing I'v ever done, I have a pretty tainted past." With that I push the door open and enter the room, heading down the set of stairs leading to the underground basement embedded in the rock of the alps.

When we reach the main floor, the air around us chills from the lower level and the smell of wet rock envelopes us. The area around us is a reddish color with a large open gap between the side of the rock Steve and I stand on and the other side where the machine rests. Guards fill the room and Ruark's steps around from the other side of the cave.

Thousands upon thousands of guards surround up and I know we're outmatched, even with a super solider and an assassin we aren't winning without help, there are just to many people. The thundring of footsteps sound and I whip my head around to see a large platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just swarming in. Guns fire and all hell breaks loose.

I see my mom enter from the left side of the room with Hawkeye at her side. The lunge into the battle ground. The sound of metal clashing, bullet shots, heavy breathing, and snapping of limbs mom, Barton, and I seem to be the only ones using a method to our attacks. While Captain America is bashing HYDRA agents with his shield or just punching 'em out I'm hitting pressure points, and snapping limbs.

We're all assassins I realize. I knew mom was one but I didn't know that Barton was. Arrows sling through the air, whistling past my ear from time to time. A slight movement in the corner of my eyes catches my focus, gray hoodie! Ruark had left a few minutes after the fight and was replaced with Sergei. He was going to try and take him out but he doesn't know that after Ruark's realizing I could take him out without trying he...

I have to stop him. Pushing through the flying fists and guns and arrows I make my way towards the canyons edge overlooking a chasm of pure darkness. Bucky swings but Sergei ducks and swipes his foot up, kicking him in the chest.

Sergei goes on the offensive, using the extra speed and strength given to him by Ruark after his realization. Grabbing Bucky by the hood of his hoodie, using his strength, slams him face first into the solid rock wall.

The comm unit in my ear reverts from plain static into Ruark's maniacal laugh. "Is this what you wanted Black Mamba? To watch as all the people you hold dear die before your very eyes, this is karma my dear. You don't get the happy ending, no one who leaves HYDRA gets a happy ending."

"I'm not from HYDRA" I snap, watching as Sergei slams him into the ground they stand on.

"Perhaps not but that's only because of who your parents are."

_Parents?_ Does he know who my father is?

As if reading my mind he responds. "Yes, parents. I know who your father is Black Mamba, your mother isn't the only reason you were chosen, you'd figure that a child of two—"

I rip the comm from my ear and smash it into the ground. No, no way, he can't be right. How could they be my father, it has to be my imagination.

Looking back up I see Bucky up on his feet, blood dripping from his face. A stray stand of hair hangs out from under the hood. I have to save him, if it's the last thing I do I _will_ save him, he's saved me, I owe him this. Sergei grabs Bucky by the throat, his back to me, and lifts him up off the ground.

Captain America notices me and runs to my side, pestering me with useless questions.

"Throw me..." I say, he looks at me stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"Throw me across the canyon" my voice heavy and wobbly from the pressure and anxiety.

"No, that's dangerous and you could get hur—"

"And if you don't Bucky will die!"

That stops his statement cold. "What?" he says, blue eyes hardening.

He glances at the scene unfolding behind me and nods. Picking me up my my hips he easily tosses me like a base ball and I go sailing through the air. Spinning I whip my foot around.

It collides with Sergei's head and his grip around Bucky's neck is removed. I leap forward slamming him with my foot again and again. Just as he falls off the canyon he grabs my ankle, pulling me with him.

I let out the girliest shriek I've ever made making me want to vomit right after. Just as I'm about to fall into the pit Bucky grabs me around my waist and kicks Sergei's hand and is forced to release me. He yells as he plunges into the black abyss, never to be seen again.

Once I'm flat on my feet Bucky releases my waist from his grip and nods a thank you which is followed by a glare when Steve has to say,

"Bucky? Is that really you?"

"It was the only way to convince him to throw me," I reply with a shrug.

Sighing, Bucky pulls off the hoodie to reveal a black T-Shirt over a bullet proof vest. His nose and lips are bloody from his fight with Sergei but other than that he seems to be perfectly all right.

"Yeah, it is," he replies.

"W-where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you..."

I shoot Bucky a look, remembering my statement while under Ruark's control.

He points a finger at me. "Not a word out of you, I know what your thinking."

I dart to the machine but can't find an off switch, there's no way to stop the machine, wait... that's a count down! This is a fake machine designed to bury us all, the real one has already be used and this was the decoy.

The clock counts down. Eight... Seven... Six... Five...

"Shit!" I howl, jumping back, pushing Bucky and me off the ledge as we fall to out deaths.

"What the hell!" he scream but is muted out by the sound of the explosion. Lots of rock shrapnel fall down around us and I hear my name as well as Bucky's.

"VANYA!" mom.

"Bucky!" Steve.

I feel arms wrap around me as the wind falls through my hair. The world is gone then we hit the ground but it's wet and cold but the impact of the fall knocks me out, and I give into the dark blanket that surrounds me, not even caring what waits for me on the other side.

* * *

**_There it is, the finale. I won't confirm or deny if Vanya's dead because that all depends on what you, the viewers, want. If you want a sequel comment and let me know and tell me what you want to see. I may be the writer but I'd like to know what you want to see or find out in it. Another thing, if I do do a sequel it will be posted on this one, the first chapter will be the name of the new story so you know where it starts cause it save me the trouble of having to make summaries and stuff so let me know what you all want and if you don't want a sequel, tell me what your conclusions are!_**

**_Until next time, thank you all my wonderful supporters and if you need more of my stories well, they're on my page do go to a look-see!_**

_P.S. I'm going to put the stories as completed until/if I do a sequel and if/when I do it'll be put back to in progress and so forth depending on how many/if any sequels I have. _**But in all seriousness, tell me what you want to happen because it'll help the story to be better so tell me what you want to see happen!**


	26. Black Mamba: Kiss of Death Sequel News

**_As some of you may know, I originally was going to post the sequel here but I changed my mind and moved it to it's own story to make things easier, the title about is the name of the sequel so if you want to see the continuation of Vanya's adventures, head over there and I hope you all love it, I just posted the second chapter and I have a great idea for how we find out who her father is but it'ls still a teeny-tiny wait._**

**_So yeah head over there and follow, favorite and review the sequel and I'll post chapter three as soon as I can_**


End file.
